The Dark Night of Equestria
by devonbronyboy
Summary: 1000 years ago, at the end of the Dark Age when Nightmare Moon was defeated, the general of her army led her remaining troops into hiding. Now they have returned and have their princess of the night back. Will the general lead her troops to a crushing victory, or will he decide on an alternative path that will lead to love, loss, and betrayal?
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Night of Equestria**

**Prologue:**

"The war is over! Lay down your arms and surrender! Nightmare Moon has been banished too the moon for a thousand years!" Princess Celestia yells from the front entrance too the castle.

The dark nights lade down there swords and bowed their heads in defeat while the celestial guards cheered. But then, a Unicorn barged too the front of the group so Celestia could see him. It was none other than Dark Sword, the General of The Dark Nights.

He stood in his black armor, staring at Celestia in pure anger and hatred. His black cape billowing behind him and his black coat was matted with blood and his red eyes gave the appearance of having fires within them.

"How dare you!" He sceamed "Now the Princess of the Night is gone from us! All because YOU didn't have the guts too get your royal hooves dirty!" He screached and the dark nights looked at Celestia in hatred.

"I will control the sun AND moon until her return" Celestia said.

"That us not your place! How dare you usurp your own sister AND take her position within this world! Come along my nights! Let us not be executed and locked away as war criminals! Fight too the last breath and avenge our Princess!" He shouted and the dark nights cheered and picked up their swords and continued the fighting while Dark Sword approached Celestia.

"Why do you insist on continuing such a lost cause?" Celestia asked me while pointing her horn at Dark Sword and him doing the same.

"They would've been locked away or executed, so it does not matter. They will weaken your army for me and I can destroy you myself, but I will not do that today" he said as he dropped the charge in his horn. Celestia still had her horn pointed at him but lets the charge go.

"Why not attack now? I will have my eyes out until you return" she asked him.

Dark Sword laughed and said "Simple. It will not be worthy of the history that took place today. I will lets this be the climax, but the turning point has yet too come" he said.

At that moment, a large explosion went off and the battle ceased. Celestia was standing there, staring at the crater in the ground wear Dark Sword had been standing. Then, his voice rang out into the night one last time, "Et semper nocte dormiet cum fide mea!"

The remaining black nights cried out " Et semper nocte dormiet cum fide mea!" and they vanished.

"Princess, what does that mean" asked one of the solar guards.

"It translates too 'My loyalty shall always lie in the night' and it appears that it triggered something that made all of them, not just the Unicorns, vanish" she said.

"Shall I send for the search parties?" The guard asked.

"No. Just get this cleaned up and the city rebuilt. When they are ready, they will attack. If they attack" Celestia said.

Then, a black mist appeared in front of Celestia and formed into a scroll. Celestia unrolled ot and read it allowed.

"Dear Celestia, you have nothing too fear from us. The Dark Nights and myself will set up shop somewhere im the north and we do not plan on returning. We number too few and many are wounded. But we will still belong too the night. And we will return some day. With best of wishes on rebuilding Canterlot,

Ullis Noctum neptonis, The Dark Night"

"Do you believe what he says, Princess?" The guard asks.

"Mabye, but he will return. And when he does, and if he does, we will be ready"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark Night of Equestria**

**Chapter 1: The Returning of the Nights**

1000 years later in the small town of PonyVille:

"Spike, where do we have too go first?" The lavender Unicorn Twilight asked her baby dragon.

"Let's see, first stop is Sweet Apple Acres. They are in charge of the food" he replied.

"The sooner we finish the overseeing of the preparations, the sooner I can get too the library and find out more about these 'Elements of Harmony'" she's said with an anoyed attitude.

"Well howdy pardner! Welcome too Sweet Apple Acres! I'm AppleJack" an orange earth pony with a blonde mane said while shaking Twilight's hoof vigorously

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. I'm here too oversee the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration" Twilight said too Applejack.

"Right this way" Applejack said leading the two too a small gazibo.

"We have apple fritters, apple pie, apple dumplings, apple tart, golden delicious, red delicious, Big Mac, AppleBloom, and that there is Granny Smith" Applejack said while pointing too each earth pony as they brought out the same items as their names.

"Well, I see the food's taken care of. So we'll just be going now" Twilight said.

"But aren't ya gonna stay for brunch?" AppleBloom asked.

"I'm sorry, but we have a lot too do" Twilight said and the large group gave out a collected 'aww'.

"...fine" Twilight said giving into the expressions on everypony's faces.

There was a collective 'yay!' and everypony began eating.

"Ugh...I ate too much pie" Twilight said as they walked away from Sweet Apple Acres.

"What do we have next Spike?" Twilight asked.

"There should be a pegasus named Rainbow Dash keeping the skies clear" he said.

"Well, she's not doing a very good job is she?" Twilight said as a rainbow maned pegasus crashed into her.

"Oops sorry" The pegasus said as she helped Twilight get up.

"Let me guess, your must be Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. Why, have you heard of me?" Rainbow asked.

"I heard you're supposed too keeping the sky clear" Twilight said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get too it later. I'm practicing too be a wonderbolt" Rainbow said.

"THE Wonderbolts?"

"Yep"

"The fastest fliers in Equestria?"

"Yeah"

"Oh please. They would never let in a pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear" Twilight said.

"Hey, I can't clear this sky in ten seconds flat" Rainbow boasted.

"Prove it" Twilight said and Rainbow Dash raced off, punching and kicking clouds at tops speed.

"What did I tell ya. Ten seconds flat" Rainbow said sitting down on a cloud.

"You should see the look on your face Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait too hang out with you later" Rainbow Dash said as she flew away.

"Anyway. Where too now Spike?"

"Next we have too head too town hall too check on decorations" Spike replied.

"Wow, its beautiful" Spike said as they entered town hall.

"Yes, I agree. The decorations are quite nice" Twilight said.

"Not the decorations, her" he said pointing at a white Unicorn with a curly purple mane.

"Focus casa nova" Twilight said.

"Ahaha! What ever happened too your hair?" The Unicorn asked.

"Oh, nothing. We're just here too check the decorations and we'll be out of your hair" Twilight said.

"My hair! Bit what about your hair?!" She said as ahead dragged Twilight towards a place called Carousel Botique.

"So, you were telling me about where your from" Rarity said pulling the strings of the dress she had Twilight trying on.

"I'm...from...Canterlot" Twilight said with a lack of oxygen.

"Canterlot! Oh, its my dream too live there some day. The glamour, the sophistication! I'm sure we'll be the best of friends, you and I. Emeralds! What was I thinking! Let me go get some rubies!" Rarity said.

"Quick, let's get out of here before she tries too dye my mane another color!" Twilight said flinging off the dress and grabbing Spike on her way out the door.

"Okay, the only thing left now is the music" Spike said.

They heard some birds singing and they figured that's the music and they followed the sound.

After a few minutes, they came across a yellow pegasus with a pink mane that was conducting the birds.

"Wow, they sound amazing" Twilight said.

The pegasus landed and stood there kicking the dirt.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle. What's yours?" She asked.

"I'm Flutter..."

"Sorry, can't you repeat that?"

"I'm Flutt..."

"Didn't quite catch that"

"I'm..."

"Okay, well keep up the good work" Twilight said.

"Well now that we're done, lets get too the library" Twilight said.

"A BABY DRAGON! Oh my, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's so cute!" The pegasus said.

"Well well well" Spike muttered.

"And he can talk! This is so amazing. I'm Fluttershy, what's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Spike. Is there anything you want too know about me?"

"Tell me everything!" Fluttershy said.

"Ugh" Twilight groaned.

"Well, I started out as a cute little purple egg..."

Meanwhile, hidden in the shadows near where the girls and Spike where walking:

"Ugh, why are we following this nerdy pony if we can't even have fun with her? Any reason in particular, Harold?" The strange pony he is with.

Harold Black has a black coat with a black mane with tips of blood red. his eyes are a dark blood red, and he has a scar going down the right side of his face from the base of his ear across his eye and over to his nose and it is bright pink.

"The General believes that this pony, who is apprenticed too Celestia, can be corrupted into joining our cause. Twilight is between the sun and the moon and most ponies live up too names like that. You should know, Grey Knight" replied Harold.

Grey Knight,is a grey pony with a belly area that's a light brown with sky blue dots sprinkling his chest and hoof areas and his mane is black with dark midnight blue tipped ends.

"Whatever Harold. But she doesn't look like much. I've heard the nerds are good for kinky sex though" Grey said

Harold laughed and said, "I've heard that rumor too. However, we will have too wait too test that theory. The thousandth year is upon us. The Princess shall be returned tonight and we will stand and obey her commands when she does"

"You know what? It might be worth the wait. In the meantime, I'll just have too stick with my fantasies" Grey said.

"That's all you're ever going too have. Now come on, it would not be wise too be late when meeting the General with this 'important' information" Harold said.

(End of chapter 1)

Author's note:

Thank you for reading The Dark Night of Equestria this far!

Please Read and Review!

Harold Black and Grey Knight are O.C.s that belong too Harbinger-of-Script

I am currently accepting O.C.s for Royal Guards, Dark nights, and I need a leader of The Royal Guard.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dark Night of Equestria**

**Chapter 2: The Return of The General.**

"The Unicorn seems unlikely too be corrupted, Sir" Grey said.

"And of course Grey thinks she would be great for some kinky activities" Harold said.

"Hahaha! Sorry Grey, but a mare this important to the future of Equestria probably won't even consider such activities" General Dark Sword said.

Grey hungry his head as the General continued.

"Even if YOU don't think she can be corrupted, it is actually easier than you two think"

"How so?" Harold asked.

"I will use persuasion mixed with most nerdy ponies desires" Dark Sword replied.

"Desires?" Grey asked hopefully.

"No Grey, I don't think that's one of her desires. If it comes too that, than you are already volunteered. However, I believe her desires are along the same as others of her type" The general said.

"What are these desires?" Harold asked.

"They will be along the lines of Power, Respect, and the most important, Knowledge" He replied.

"Knowledge?" Harold inquired.

"Yes. I can tell her the real truth of the past one hundred years, not these text book articles that were edited by Celestia too put her in better light. The REAL reason she locked our Princess of the Night away. The REAL reason she wanted Twilight as her student" Dark Sword said.

"Why would Celestia even have wanted her?" Grey asked.

"Her entrance exam was too hatch a dragon egg with magic. No one has ever managed it and the school accepts most who make a good attempt" He said.

"Why does this matter?" Harold asked.

"The egg was always the same one. The last of the eggs stolen from the Dragon King's first clutch thousands of years ago. The dragon that she hatched wasn't naturally born and is destined too become the Dragon King" The general explained.

"Joy, a Dragon King, but what does that have too do with this Unicorn?" Grey asked.

"It showed that she has even more magical ability than Celestia and therefore was apprenticed too the sun Princess as too keep her alligned with the 'good' side" the general continued.

"So, who is bringing her over too our side?" Harold asked.

"I will" The General said much too their surprise.

"I alone will be able too persuade her. You two know what too do if I don't return?" He asked them.

"Resume command of the army and keep current tasks running in at normal speeds while remaining 'off grid'" Grey said.

"Have spies within Canterlot Castle gather intel on your location and perform rescue. If no intel is available, we send out small recon team of three in search of you at you last known location" Harold said.

"Good. I am leaving the troops in good hooves. I am traveling too the old castle too guard the Elements of Harmony from Miss Sparkle and some ponies that are more than likely friends at heart" he informed his two Unicorn commanders.

"See you soon sir" Grey said.

"Good luck sir" Harold said.

(The story will be Dark Sword's POV from this point during the story)

Within the EverFree Forest, just outside the old castle:

"Be careful yall, this place don't feel right" Applejack said too them group.

As they went through them door, they gazed in awe and horror at them figure before them.

There stood a black Unicorn with a red and black mane along with red eyes and a black cape on its back.

"Oh Celestia..." Rainbow said as them girls realized who they were staring at.

"Ahh, do you know who I am?" I asked them.

"You're Ullis Noctum Neptonis, aka Dark Sword, General of Nightmare Moon's armies during them dark age on thousand years ago" Twilight said in a scared voice.

"Good, you do know who I am. There is much that I wish too tell you, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you" I said.

"What do you mean I wouldn't understand? I understand everything that has a single once of logic" She said with a tone that I had insulted her.

"Its not about the logic behind it, its about whether or not you would believe what I tell you. So many things, how watered down spells are these days, how corrupted them history books were, so many things that you would probably dismiss as lies" I said.

The group sat there with thoughtful expressions until a cyan pegasus with a Rainbow Mane suddenly asked me a question.

"So...what your saying is that you know about powerful magic and the truth of the past, but you won't tell us because we wouldn't believe you?" She asked.

"That sums it sums it up quite well" I reply too her.

"I don't believe it for a second" The pegasus said.

"I knew that would be what you would say. So, why are you ponies here anyway?" I asked even though I already know.

"We came too get the Elements of Harmony too...stop...Nightmare...Moon" Twilight stuttered.

I laughed deeply and asked, "You plan on locking away the princess of the night away for another thousand years?!"

"I'm not sure what the Elements of Harmony will do, but we can't enjoy the beauty of the night after a long day if there is no day" Twilight said.

"True, but do you know if the night is anymore better mow than it was one thousand years ago?" I argued.

"Yes it is. There are night clubs, parties, even concerts at night now that ponykind has made advancements in technology" she countered.

"I know what activities there are. I meant do more ponies like THE NIGHT now than they did then, or is it the same?" I asked.

"I don't really know, but we can't let an eternal night last. We need the day too grow food and see clearly" she said.

"Hahaha! This is a TRUE night! Look at the stars! They are in there proper positions! They have not been there for a thousand years!" I informed them.

They all looked up at the sky and gasped.

"But the constellations aren't in the right places!" Twilight cried.

"Hahaha! Foolish pony! Celestia only knew the constellations, she didn't know where they belonged in the sky!" I told her.

"All right, I've had enough of this, lets get him!" Applejack shouted.

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight came at me. I stood there firing spells at them which Twilight deflected. Then, Applejack hog tied me with her rope while I was shot in the face with confetti. Rainbow Dash lifted me up and tied the rope too a nearby pillar.

"Haha, this guy was a General?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes I was! So unless you have skill with a sword, you wouldn't stand a chance in a real fight! A party cannon! Jeez, and I thought I had some interesting weapons in my time" I said.

"What's that supposed too mean? I could beat you with my bear hooves!" Rainbow said.

"Braccas meas vescimini!" I yelled.

"What did he just say?"

"I think he just said 'Eat my pants' its an old curse in another language, but that's the translation" Twilight said.

"What do we do with him?" Applejack asked.

Right at that's moment a black mist formed near the strange thing holding the Elements.

"Why have you captured my General!" Nightmare Moon asked as she appeared im front of them.

"Uh oh" Rainbow muttered.

Nightmare Moon turned into a twister that picked up the Elements. Twilight jumped in right as it disappeared. At the same moment, some rocks had fallen off the ceiling and a rather large one hit Dark Sword on the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Come on girls, we have too find Twilight. That peace of dirt isn't going anywhere" AppleJack said as they rushed off towards a tower in the distance.

(End of Chapter 2)

Author's note:

Thanks too everyone who sent in !

I still have room for a few more so please send them in! I hardly ever say that I won't accept them!

Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dark Night of Equestria**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Amnesia**

"What are we going too do with him, princess?" Twilight asked Celestia.

"There is a lot we could do and should do, but first he must regain consciousness" she's replied as Dark Sword opened his eyes.

"Where arte thee?" I said.

"We are in the old Castle" Celestia said while wondering why he had used old speak.

"Old? Thou arte unclear. Where doth this place resign" I asked.

"Princess, do you think he lost his memory?" Twilight asked.

"It is possible. It was a rather large rock. Forsooth stranger, doth knowest thy name?" She asked Dark Sword.

"Neigh, nor do I knowest thy company" I replied.

Celestia and the girls stood staring wide eyed at Dark Sword. He had lived for more than a thousand years and a rock caused him Amnesia!

"Well, this is good. Luna and her strongest General or reformed in a manner of speaking. We won't have too do anything punishment related. However, I really would like too know how he became immortal" Celestia said.

"Doth thou knowest why thyself is roped too this pillar?" I asked.

"Go ahead and untie him, he is no threat too us" Celestia said.

"Thank thee" I said too the orange pony with a blonde mane that untied me.

"What do we do with him if he doesn't contain any memories? He isn't really good for anything" Rainbow stated.

"We will bring him too the Castle. We will consult Luna about this because he did pledge himself into her services some time ago" Celestia said as she teleported them too Canterlot.

"Sister, we have a guest who belongs too you" Celestia said too Luna when they emerged in the throne room.

"Who doth thee bring?" Luna asked.

The group stepped away from me and I smiled at Luna while wondering how I could possibly 'belong' too her.

"You brought him here?!" Luna exclaimed.

"I beg your pardon ma'am, but I know not thyself or thy company. Pray tell why you dislike thee" I said.

"Thou arte lost within thy mind? A most interesting development. Doth knowest thy name?" She asked me.

"Neigh, my lady. Pray tell thy name if thou knowest it" I asked of her.

"Thy name is Dark Sword. Forsooth, doth thou remeber nought?" She's asked.

"Neigh my lady. Thou arte a kind soul for telling thee thy name. I knowest not anything but thus, I thank thee for thy information" I said with a bow.

"Thou arte a lost soul. Sister, surely you will help this helpless Stallion. He has nought but his name and the cloke on his back" Luna said too Celestia.

"No. That would be beyond cruel. Should he regain his memory we will send him on his way, until then we will have too make some arrangements" Celestia said.

"He could learn the new ways from your student and her new friends. It would keep him out of trouble" Luna suggested.

"We could do that. What do you think Twilight?" Celestia asked her student.

"You're asking for my opinion?" Twilight asked.

"It is your choice. You and your friends are what caused this too happen, so I will let your decide if your would like him too stay with one of you six in PonyVille" Celestia said.

"I will let him sleep in the guest room at the library" Twilight said confidently.

"I thank thee Miss Sparkle, and I hope that thy memory returns so that I won't burden thee for long" I said.

"Umm...Princess, what would happen if his memory returned?" Twilight asked nervously.

"Well, that depends. Most likely it depends on the actions of the ponies around him. His memories would return, but if he has friends too consider, his perspectives might change for the better" Celestia said.

"Okay Celestia, we"ll do the best we can" Twilight said as we left the throne room and exited the castle.

"He will remember Celestia" Luna said.

"What makes you certain sister" Celestia asked.

"The whole reason he was so loyal too me is because he loved me, even before I became Nightmare Moon" Luna said.

Celestia looked at her sister and thought about what Dark Sword had said and done in the past. "It does explain quite a bit" Celestia said.

PonyVille, after the group arrives on the train:

"What a splendid contraption! Thy engineers must have possessed much skill!" I said after we got off the train.

"So, are you sure your can handle this guy, Twi?" Rainbow asked as I started looking at the architecture of the town.

"Look at him! He's a piece of cake! I could keep him amused with some of Spike' for a while!" Twilight said.

"Forsooth! Thy eyes see the most wonderful sight! A fully built gingerbread house!" I said as I ran off.

"Hey! That's not edible!" Pinkie yelled as she chased after me.

"Twilight, you're gonna have too teach him some stuff before he does something stupid again" Applejack said as the rest of the group chased after me.

"How did he get up there?!" Twilight exclaimed as they reached the building.

They saw that I was now on the roof nibbling on the large cherry on top.

"Dark Sword! Get down from there! That's not candy! This is a treat shop! The treats are sold inside!" Twilight yelled.

"Yes, my lady" I said as I leapt from the roof, rolled as I hit the ground, and stood right back up as if nothing had happened.

"Woah, I'm starting too like this guy" Rainbow Dash said.

"Thou thinkest me as a friend?" I asked her.

"Well, mabye, but anyone who can jump off a three story building and not get a single scratch is cool with me" Rainbow said.

"Hazza! I am 'cool' as my new friend says!" I said happily.

"Come on inside, Darky! I'll get you some treats and you can be friends with me!" Pinkie said.

"Hazza! Food and another friend! The fun hath been doubled!" I said happily as I followed her into the bakery.

"Can you just imagine what's going too happen at Pinkie's 'Welcome too PonyVille party?" Rainbow said.

"Oh Celestia, that's gonna be worse than a bucket o'rotton apples" Applejack said.

When the rest of the group came in, Pinkie Pie was giving me a cupcake loaded with sprinkles and frosting.

"Thou arte a true baker! This morsel looks delicious!" I said.

"Well don't complement, just eat it!" Pinkie said as she's went behind the counter.

"So Dark Sword, we should give you a slightly different name so ponies don't think badly about you" Twilight said.

"Thou arte a smart Unicorn, and I respect thy choice" I said while continuing my cupcake.

"Hmmm...any suggestions girls?" Twilight asked the group.

"How about sir eats a lot?" Rainbow suggested as I finished my cupcake.

"How's about Black Heart?" Applejack suggested.

"Ummm...how about Dark Sky?" Fluttershy said in her quite voice.

"I likest the yellow pegasus's idea. I shall be Dark Sky, or Sky for short" I said.

Well, that's settled. Pinkie Pie, you're having a 'Welcome too town' party right?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah! Everpony needs too meet Sky here!" She's said.

"Hmmm...he will need a job and his own place eventually" Twilight said.

"Hold up sugarcube, lets not get too far ahead. That's if he doesn't regain his memory. Besides, he might have some talent we can use around here" Applejack said.

"Okay. Well, what should we do now, Sky?" Twilight asked me.

"I knowest not. I think I would like a book on thy common speak" I said.

"Well, lets head too my library then" Twilight said and the group minus Pinkie left the bakery.

(End Chapter 3)

I still have room for a few people, please send them in!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will update as much as I can as fast as I can without rushing my work.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dark Night of Equestria**

**Chapter 4: Flashbacks and Attacks**

"What is that cape made of? It looks quite nice" Rarity asked me as we walked towards the library.

"I knowest not. All I know is that I have it, and I like it" I replied.

"Well if you remeber, please tell me about it" Rarity said while gazing at the cape.

"Is now the time too consider fashion?" Twilight asked.

"It's nothing too do with fashion! Look at it! It appears too shimmer in shaded areas and it has a very faint magical aura" Rarity said.

We all stopped for a moment and stared at the cape. I walked under the shade of a tree and it did appear too shimmer faintly.

"It may have some magical properties that are enhanced in darkness. Mabye we should come outside tonight after it gets dark out and examine it" Twilight said.

"As you wish, my lady. However, I suggest we reach thy study with haste. Thy pegasus ponies bringth rain" I said pointing at the sky where pegasus ponies where positioning rain clouds above the town.

"Twilight, why don't you just use your magic and teleport us there?" Applejack said as it started too rain.

Twilight facehooved and used her magic too teleport us too the library.

"By the gods! Thou possesses many books! A pony could lock themself in here and thy pony shall never be bored!" I said as I ran over too a bookshelf and grabbed a book.

"Another egghead. Just when I thought he might be cool" Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Interesting. Thy ponies no longer use the herd method? What is thy currently ratio of mares too stallions?" I asked.

"Okay, he can't remember his past, but he can remember this 'herd method thingy'?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It is strange, but this is memory we're talking about. Not everything known too his era" Twilight said.

"Let me think...I believe the currently ratio is six mares for every one stallion" Twilight said too me.

"Thy ratio is doubled since thy time! Wherest the herd method gone too! It worked quite nicely in thy time!" I said.

"What's this herd method Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"A long time ago, when, mares started outnumbering the stallions, a stallion could have as many mates as he wanted, as long as the mares agreed too be with him" Twilight said.

"That's interesting. Can you imagine how many mares Big Macintosh would have?!" Rainbow laughed.

At that moment, there was a knock a the door. Twilight walked over and opened it, surprised too see a Royal Guard.

"Ummm...hello. Can't I help you with something?" Twilight asked the guard.

The guard took off his helmet and shook his light blue mane that rested across his white back. He also has a horn and a set of wings.

"Oh, its you Snowflake! What are you doing here?" Twilight asked giving him a smile.

"Well, even though you girls have only been away from Canterlot for a few hours, Celestia sent me too keep our new friend out of trouble" Snowflake replied pointing at me.

I looked up from my book too get a better look at him and was surprised. He looked very kind and if I had not heard his voice, I wouldn't have known his gender. He has a long mane that covers half of his face but his blue eyes were visible behind it. His cuite mark is two swords crossed over a heart. Strange, most have a shield behind sword cutie marks.

"Forsooth Royal Guard, how did thee aquire thy cutie mark?" I asked.

"Thy cutie mark appeared many years ago when I defended small villages in the western plains of Equestria from the Taliver Bandits. It stands for the love I have of life and how I defend it" he said too me.

"Interesting. Doth thou possess a special somepony? Thou arte more than worthy of a mare if what theeself say is true" I said.

"I do have a special somepony. In fact, it is thy princess of the sun herself" Snowflake said and recieved a collective gasp from all the ponies accept me and Twilight.

"Thou arte a lucky stallion. Many were unsuccessful trying too court Celestia many years ago. Doth thy princess likest thee in return?" I asked.

"Yes, and she is the most beautiful pony I have ever met. I wouldn't give her up for all the bits and all the mares in Equestria" Snowflake said.

"Thou arte loyal too thy special somepony. Thou arte a true stallion" I said.

"Thankest thee. Celestia sent me hither too watch over thee, and she would like too know when the party is going too be" he said the last part to Twilight.

"It should be tomorrow afternoon!" Pinkie Pie said jumping out of a flower pot next too me.

I was so shocked at her sudden appearance that I fell backwards out of my seat, hitting my head on the floor.

"Sky, are you alright?" Everypony asked.

"Yes. Thy friend startled me. Can thou direct me too thy bathroom? I may have soiled thyself" I said too the group.

They all laughed and Twilight said, "its upstairs. First door on the right" she said while breathing heavily from the laughter.

"Thank thee" I said and went upstairs.

I used the toilet and washed my hooves. My head was throbbing with pain. I only fell out of a chair but my head hurts like hell.

Suddenly, my vision blackened, and I dropped too the floor.

When I could see again, I saw a very strange sight. It was myself, standing next too Luna in a large garden behind Canterlot castle.

"You requested my service, Princess?" My vision self asked.

"Yes. Doth thou thinketh me unimportant?" She asked.

"Neigh my lady! Thou arte the bringer of the moon!" my vision self said.

"Why doth thy sister recieve all the praise? Am I unimportant too thy ponies, or am I just not cared for?" She asked.

My vision self grabbed here hoof with both of his and said, "My lady, thou arte the Princess of thy night. I love thy beautiful nights and everything about them"

He looked deep into her eyes and continued, " Even thy beautiful Alicorn that brings thy night"

Luna blushed and asked, "Thou feels true too thy words?"

"Doth thou know why thee General took his job?" he asked her and she nodded no.

"When thyself first arrived in Canterlot, it was at Twilight. The sun was being lowered by a white Alicorn and the moon was being raised by a deep blue Alicorn. As soon as thy eyes saw thy moon princess, thy heart hath been inflated a hundredth fold" he said.

"You truely love thee?" She asked.

"I will follow thee too thy end of the world and back again" he replied and kissed her.

I awoke on the bathroom floor, kneeling next too the tub.

"I must remember more! Thy princess needs me! I will have too do something with thyself" I said as I sat up.

When I got too my feet, there was an odd jingling noise from within the cloak I am wearing.

"Forsooth, what resigns within thy pocket?" I asked myself as I looked within the pocket.

"It is amazing! Thy cape must be magical after all!" I exclaimed.

Inside the pocket was more stuff than should be possible. There was close too a thousand bits, a lighter, some wood, paper, quills, an ink jar, some envelopes with stamps, and, A SWORD.

I pulled out the sword too examine it. It is in a sheath that is complete with a strap too attach it. I pulled the sword out of the sheath and was surprised. The blade was pure black and the handle was made of the same metal and has a black leather grip.

"A blade of the night" I said too myself while staring at the sword.

I resheathed th sword and put it back in the pocket of my cape.

I walked back down the stairs and the group was still talking.

"I don't mean that he was evil, he was just following orders" Snowflake said.

"But why...oh hey Sky, feeling better?" Twilight asked me.

"Yes, thank thee for thy concern. Would it be acceptable if I go out for a short while?" I asked.

"Sure, but be careful. Don't go down an ally and stay on the main roads" she said.

"Of course my lady. I bid thee well until I return" I said as I walked out the door.

"That was close. It would have been bad if he heard our conversation" Twilight said.

"Agreed" Snowflake said.

I started walking down the road, not sure where I was going. I saw a bar in the distance and I decided too go in.

I walked in and saw that the customers were either normal looking ponies or the kind of creatures that hide under capes and cloaks in the back. I chose too sit in the back among the stranger types and observed how ponies order drinks.

Most said 'I would like' or 'I'll have' too the waiters and I relaxed a bit. Nothing too complex.

"Hey pal, what can I get ya?" a blue Unicorn waitress asked me.

"I would like a hard cider please" I said and she smiled and left too go get it.

I sat there thinking of my returned memory. Had I really been General of Luna's guards? Had I really loved her?

"Here ya go" the waitress said handing me my drink and sitting down across from me.

"Thank you. Shouldn't you get back too work though?" I asked.

"I'm on my brake. Besides, we don't get too many good looking stallions around here" she said while staring at me.

"My name's Trixie. What's yours? She said.

"Dark Sky. Sky for short" I replied.

"Sky huh? Nice name. So, what's yours story?" She asked.

"What does thou mean?" I asked.

"Hmmm...old speak ay? Cool. What I meant is why are you in PonyVille?" She said.

"Thee princess of the sun sent me here too relearn the new ways. I lost my memory somehow and thy brain has been rather...strange" I said.

"Did any of you memories come back?" She asked while I sipped my drink.

"Yes, bit thy contents were very...confusing" I replied.

"What was the memory of?" She asked.

"It was myself and Princess Luna in the gardens behind Canterlot Castle. I was the General of her guards and I had confessed my love too her" I replyed.

"Ahh...but that must have been long ago. She has been away for a thousand years and she just returned a couple days ago" Trixie informed me.

"That would mean that not only was thyself a general, but I am immortal. This is more and more difficult too understand" I said as I drank I bit more of my cider.

"Hmmm...General huh? If that's true, then what's yours real name?" She asked, throwing me off guard.

"How did thee know I possess a different name?" I asked.

"Simple. Luna never had a General named Dark Sky. The closest name too that is Dark Sword, who was the leader of her armies during the dark age when the two royal sisters were at war with each other" Trixie said.

"By the gods, who and what was I?!" I say more too myself than her.

"You were a true stallion who followed the orders of yours princess. If you really did love her, then you were loyal as can be. Your history was plagued, but you did as you were told" she said.

"I need too be gone from this place. I will keep thy eye out in the future and if I see thee, we shall have conversation" I said as I tossed a few bits on the table and walked out.

I started walking down the road while thinking about what Trixie had said. Was I really immortal? Had I really been alive for more than a thousand years? Why had I loved Luna, and did she and does she still love me?

I had been thinking so hard that I hardly noticed the pony behind me until I heard somepony trip and fall. I turned around and saw Trixie on the ground, looking embarrassed.

"Ummm...hi" she said as I helped her up.

"Why did you follow thee?" I asked her.

"My shift was over and I'm.a bit worried about you. As far as I can guess, you are a millennium old and can't remember anything. That is a serious problem" she said.

"It is very confusing, but I will make the best of it" I said with a small smile.

"Do you have somewhere too stay?" She asked.

"Yes, I am currently staying with Twilight Sparkle in the library" I said.

She looked slightly sad after I said that and I probably know why.

I laughed and said, "Why so sad? Did you wish for a stallion in thy bed?"

"Uhhh...mabye...I...ummm"

"Do you always try this on stallions that are of thy interest, or did you take a liking too thee?" I asked her with a smile.

"No. You're just...different. In a good way though" she said.

"How so? I do not possess any good qualities" I said.

"Really? If it was your memory, then you're fiercely loyal too Princess Luna and you love her. You just need too remember more and you'll see" she said.

"Thank you Trixie. Would you like too meet my friends at the library?" I asked.

"Sure. I don't have anything too do this late at night and I don't work tomorrow" she said.

So we went back too the library where I knew Twilight was waiting.

I opened the door and was surprised by the fact that Snowflake was sitting on the couch talking too a young dragon while Twilight was sitting on the chair reading a book.

"Hey Sky, where did you go? And who's your friend?" She asked.

"I'm Trixie. I met him when he came in for a cider" Trixie said.

"Oh, I can pay for that" Twilight said as she pulled out a small bit bag.

"Its okay. He paided for himself" Trixie said.

"I didn't know you had money" Twilight said too me with a suspicious look.

"I didn't steal. Thy bits were in the pocket of my cape" I said too her.

"Really? We didn't see anything in there when we checked last night" Twilight said.

"Well, look again" I said too her while holding out the side of the cape with the pocket.

She looked in and said, " I still don't see anything"

"There's lots of items on there!" I say as I pull out a hoof full of bits.

Trixie, Twilight, Snowflake, and the baby dragon all looked in again and looked at the bits in my hoof.

"Is there anything else in there?" The dragon asked.

"Yes, little drake. Observe" I said as I pulled out the lighter and some of the wood as I put the bits back in.

There was a collective 'wow' as I showed them the wood and lighter.

"This cape must have strong magic. This is some sort of anti theft spell. I wonder what else it can do?" Twilight said.

"Well, the pocket is larger on thy inside than thy outside" I said.

"Must have an enlargement charm on it too. I wonder who made this cape? This is magic that has too be woven into the fabrics as it is made" Twilight said.

We all sat there for a moment until there was a loud 'CRASH!' as the door burst open.

Standing there was a black Pegasus with bat wings and fangs in his mouth and standing beside him was a Unicorn with a midnight blue coat with blue mane and tail that has red lightning streaks going through it. He has a scar that starts at the top of his right eye and ends on the left of his chin.

Both stallions had swords drawn as they entered the library.

"Deliver our leader and we shall not harm you" said the Pegasus.

"We do not wish too harm you" the Unicorn said with a sneer.

Snowflake drew his sword and said, "We don't know what you're talking about, but if young attempt too harm my friends I will ensure that I take you down"

"Better fly away Dusk Fang, we have a badass guard here!" the Unicorn said with a sneer.

"I agree Sonic Lightning, we'd better leave before we get reported too Celestia by her coltfriend!"

They both laughed and stepped forward onto the library.

"Fine. I will take you down" Snowflake said as he leapt at them.

Snowflake fought both of them at the same time and they were equally matched. Their swords clashed and twirled, leaving cuts in the walls and furniture.

Then, the Unicorn backed off and the Pegasus continued too fight Snowflake. The Unicorn was charging up his horn for a spell too hit Snowflake with!

Without the slightest thought, I pulled out the sword from within my cape and launched myself at the Unicorn.

He looked up as I brought my sword down on his horn, cutting off the tip and releasing a dark blue electrical bolt of lightning that had a red core strength.

The Unicorn gasped in shock at his wound. He then drew his sword and tried too attack me.

Without the slightest thought, I blocked his attack, twisted his blade around, and disarmed him.

With a look of pure terror, he backed out the door and teleported away. I turned towards the Pegasus and began too attack him and Snowflake backed off.

Our swords flashed silver as we both attempted too gain the upper hand. I finally managed too feint a swing at his head and turn the blade downward into his hoof.

He cried out in pain and backed put the door. He started ron fly away when I shot a random spell at him and his wings retracted and he crashed too the ground.

"Snowflake, would thou be so kind as too lock thy prisoner in the local jail" I said.

"Certainly. I will be back shortly" he said as he levetated the pegasus and walked into the distance.

I placed my sword back within my cape pocket and picked up the sword that the pegasus had been using.

"That was a brave thing too do" Twilight said as she came outside, followed by the dragon.

"I did it without a second thought. I was defending my friends and thy friends are important" I said.

"See, I told young that you're a good stallion" Trixie said as she came out of the library.

"Spike, send a letter too Princess Celestia too tell her what happened" Twilight said too the dragon and he pulled out a quill and parchment.

When he was done, he rolled up the scroll and breathed fire onto it, turning it into a green mist that flew off towards Canterlot in the far distance on the mountain.

"Where did that sword come from?" Trixie asked as we sat in silence.

"Yes, where did that sword come from Sky?" Twilight asked.

"With all honesty, it was in my pocket earlier when I discovered that I had some bits in my pocket" I said.

"When did you done that?" Twilight asked.

"When I was in the bathroom, after I had a memory return too me" I said.

"What?! What was the memory of?"Twilight asked.

"It was of me confessing my love too Princess Luna more than a thousand years ago" I said.

"Anything else?" Twilight asked.

"Unfortunately not. My memory still has yet too return, accept for thy one memory" I said.

For some reason Twilight looked relieved, but I didn't care too much at the moment. I was more foccused on Snowflake walking back towards us.

"Thanks for the help. That Pegasus is part of a cult and we can use him too find out more" Snowflake said.

"No need for thy thanks, I was protecting my friends" I said.

"Well, lets get some rest, its been a long day" Twilight said and we went back into the library. Trixie walked away down the road so she is probably going home.

Twilight fixed the door and we all went separate ways. I went into the guest room that's next too the bathroom and across the hall from the room Twilight and Spike went into.

Snowflake had insisted that he would sleep on the couch despite my attempts too get him too take the guest bedroom.

"This was a crazy day. I hope tomorrow isn't as bad" I said too myself as I looked out the window, thinking about the events that have happened in the last twenty four hours.

I went too lay in the bed and realized I should take off my cape too sleep. I unclasped the cape from around my neck and hung it on a nearby coat rack.

Then, I heard a 'FWOOSH' noise and I looked around for the sorce. It took me a while too realize it, but the noise had come from my back. I looked at my back and was amazed by what I saw.

"I'm an Alicorn?!" I said too myself in shock.

I fainted from the very thought and landed on the bed with a dull 'thud'

(End Chapter 4)

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Very interesting developments, no?

Snowflake is the property of my bro, Allenfairytale, whole has a really cool stories!

Dusk Fang belongs too my pal, Ultimoto The Great

Sonic Lightning belongs too my friend, mintmaddog

Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dark Night of Equestria**

**Chapter 5: The Truth Hurts**

"Wake up Sky! Twilight wants us all awake so we can interrogate that Pegasus" Spike said while knocking on the door.

"I am awake. Give thee a few minutes" I said as I got up.

"I feel like I'm forgeting something that happened last night" I said too myself. What could I possibly have forgotten?

I'M AN ALICORN flashed through my head at high speed.

I looked at my back and there they are. A pair of black wings on my back. How do I have wings that disappear when I have my cape on?

Wait, THE CAPE! What did Twilight say about it? Something about anti theft and enlargement spells, but what other powers does this thing possess.

"Thy cape is most interesting. I must take some time too study it" I said too myself.

I put on the cape and my wings disappeared again.

"I will keep this too thyself until thy time is right" I say as I open the bedroom door and go downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen when I saw that nopony was in the main room. Twilight and Snowflake were eating toast while Spike munched on a few gems.

I sat down at the table between Twilight and Snowflake with Spike across from me.

"Where doth thee toast resign?" I asked.

Twilight pointed too the pile of toast on the table and I blinked a few times. I didn't see that when I sat down.

Twilight noticed my gaze and said, "It was there before, you're just a bit tired still"

I took a piece of the toast and began too eat it. I looked out the window at birds and Pegasus ponies flying by the library. I can hardly wait too fly in the air with them, but I must keep my true form from keen eyes until I know more.

"So, wherest we going?" I asked.

"We have too go down too the jail and ask that Pegasus that attacked us a few questions" Twilight said.

"Ahh, are any of thy friends coming?" I asked.

"Actually, all of them are, including the Princesses" she informed me.

I shared a look of anxiety with Snowflake and told him, "You may freshen thyself first"

He muttered thanks and headed off towards the bathroom.

"I thought it was only mares who are all 'Have too look nice for the mares' Twilight said.

"Yes, but Celestia is his marefriend, and I don't know what happened between Luna and thyself, so I shall look thy best" I said and she nodded in understanding.

"It doesn't matter too me. I don't have a marefriend" Spike said.

"Oh? Thy eyes hardly strayed from miss Rarity" I said.

He sat there a few seconds and said, "I'm gonna go freshen up" and he ran up too his and Twilight's room.

"Hahaha, love. Such a powerful and inspiring thing, is it not?" I said too Twilight.

"Yes it is. Hmmm...I wonder if...no, that wouldn't work" Twilight said too herself as she walked into the main room and started looking for a book or two.

"Thy friend researches again. Thou must be an interesting mare" I said with a chuckle.

I walked outside and decided too walk over too them jail a little early so I might meet somepony else too talk too.

I arrived at them jail and was surprised too see a royal carriage in front with two pegasus guards standing outside the door.

"Thy royal sisters wasted no time in coming hence for interrogation" I said too myself as I entered them building while them guards stood there giving me stern looks.

I walked inside and the Unicorn guard inside said, "first door on the left. The princesses are expecting you, and you better behave" he growled at me.

"Watch thy tone and resume your post! Thy princesses have nothing too fear from thee! Though arte a fool too think otherwise!" I shouted.

He stood there with his mouth gaping until Celestia and Luna came down the hall.

"Mabye Sky should be elsewhere. Sister, would you mind accompanying him too the park?" Celestia asked.

"Of course" Luna replied and we exited the jail.

"How arte thee faring, Princess?" I asked her.

"Thyself has been faring well. Though I, question thy loyalty towards thyself" she said downheartedly.

"Thou deservest loyalty. Thou arte a beautiful princess of the night and there shall only every be one" I said as I lifted her hoof too my lips and kissed it gently.

"Thou arte thy gentlecolt that I remember. Arte thou cured of thy amnesia?" She asked sounding concerned.

"Neigh, my lady. But a small memory returned too thee last night" I, said.

"Oh? What was thy memory of?"

"I will follow thee to thy end of the world and back again. I loved thee now and now that I remember I am certain I still do. Though I was uncertain when I first layed thy eyes upon you, I am certain now" I said.

"Oh glorious night! I have my stallion back!" She cried and she kissed me, deeply, passionately, and I kissed her back the same way.

"Thou shall be truely happy again" I said too her and she smiled happily.

"That I shall be, but what if thy memory returns?" She asked.

"It matters not. I will love you no matter the memories. Even if I have too throw thyself off of thy top of Canterlot castle too remain with thee" I said.

"But then thou shall not be among this world" she said sadly.

"Neigh, thy stallion has a few newly learned old tricks that should protect thyself" I said thinking of my wings.

She smiled again and said, "Thou arte still similar too thy stallion that I remember" she said and we sat down on a bench next too a pond when we arrived at the park.

"Look at thy subjects, they still fear thee so. Why doth thy ponies cower and fear thee?" She asked.

"Because they have yet too see thy real you" I said and I kissed her again.

She sighed and leaned against me on the bench, truely happy and comfortable next too me, and I felt like I was were I belonged.

After a few minutes she fell asleep and I sat there, stroking her mane while gazing at her.

"I see you really do remember something" a voice said behind us.

I turned my head and saw Celestia standing there

"Howmuch do thy ears require too here?" I asked.

"I heard it all Sky. There is no need for repetition. I am merely glad that my sister is happy again. She was gone so long and she feared that nopony would love her" Celestia said while sitting on my other side.

"Have you remembered anything else at all?" She asked.

"No, my lady. I have done thy best too try and remember more, but thy mind is unyielding" I said.

She looked into my eyes and I could tell she was attempting a memory spell, but it didn't appear too work.

"Strange. I can't access your mind and I know you are not using a counter spell" she said.

"That is a shame. If thou could succeed in thy task it would take far less time" I said sadly.

"Very true. I just wish I new how you are immortal" she said while staring into them pond as if the answers were there.

I had a silent battle in my head and decided too do what is right.

"That, I believe can be answered" I said.

She looked at me and askes, "You don't have your memories, how could you know?"

"It was actually rather simple. Observe, your majesty" up said and I placed Luna's head on the bench lightly and stood up.

I then slowly undid them clasp on my cape and I lets it drop too the ground. After a few seconds I heard a familiar 'FWOOSH' and the princess gasped in shock when she saw my wings.

"You're an Alicorn" she whispered too herself while in a deep thought.

"Yes my lady. Just like thy coltfriend, Snowflake" I said.

"This is quite the development. Thank you for telling me this" she said as she stood up.

"You are most welcome princess. I am glad I was able too answer a question that has clearly been bothering you" I said.

"Unfortunately, I can not let you be able too roam free any longer" she said and the guards from earlier came close too me.

I shook Luna awake and backed away slowly as the three Pegasus guards approached me. Luna was staring with wide eyes at then scene before her.

"Sister! What has he done wrong?!" Luna cried.

"He was hiding this fact for a thousand years while then Alicorn race has declined over time. I want too bring him in and unlock his memory by force, and figure out how he possesses this form. Whether it was parentage or a powerful spell, I need too know" Celestia said.

"Traitorous villian! I tell thee my one secret and you attempt too arrest me! Thou arte a fool! Doth thou remember my battle last night!" I yelled and I pulled out my sword from within my cape pocket.

The guards, Luna, and Celestia all stopped and stared at the blade, which was glowing with dark energy that was crackling around me.

"Do you remember?!" Celestia screemed at me.

"No! And I am glad I do not! But I do know from my one memory I was a general and it takes skill too aquire such a position!" I yelled back and hefted my sword, readying myself for attack.

"You may be a general, but you have no army" she said.

Suddenly, a large headache hit me and I instead of a flashback, images of places and ponies flashed through my head.

I put a hoof too my head and said, "Ahh, but I just remembered, I do have an army" I said and I swung my sword towards then jail.

A black slash of magical energy hit then jail, and then entire wall facing us crumbled into nothing.

Almost immediately, the black pegasus, Dusk Fang came flying out and as he approached me I pulledhis sword out of my cape and threw it too him. He caught it skillfully and landed next too me.

"Feeling better sir?" He asked with a grin as he looked at one of the guards.

"Not entirely, but I remember enough"

I turned too Celestia and yelled, "I will finish what I started! Then Nights will rise again! And their Queen will command them once more!"

With that, I teleported myself, Dusk Fang, and princess Luna far away from PonyVille.

Third person POV:

The main six came running in along with Trixie and Snowflake. They stopped when they saw them crater in the ground.

"What happened?" Twilight was them first too ask.

"Dark Sword has regained enough of his memory" Celestia said and them grouo gasped in shock.

"He took Luna with him" Celestia continued and recieved another collective gasp.

"But Tia, what could have possibly happened too make this happen so quickly?" Snowflake asked.

"He revealed that he is an Alicorn, and apparently an old one" Celestia replied.

She turned too her three guards and said, "Prepare all guards and havd them at emergency standby. Send them out too all towns and cities and make sure there is main concentration in Canterlot, Ponyville, and The Crystal Empire. Send word too Cadence about these recent events and have Shining Armor fortify the Empire"

"Why ever would he take the Crystal Empire?" Rarity asked.

"Because their base is somewhere in they North. If they have found what remains of an old enemy of they Empire, then they would capture it too obtain help from him

(End Chapter 5)

I hope everybrony enjoyed this and was surprised by the ending!

Again I thank all that sent in because I will be using them extensively once the war has begun! :]


	7. Chapter 7

**The Dark Night of Equestria**

**Chapter 6: The Army and the Anthem**

"Welcome too The Lunar Citadel" I said too Luna as she stood up.

She stared in shock at the structure in front of us.

In front of us stood a massive castle made of dark colored rock and was complete with towers and several catapults.

"Its...its..."

"Its an exact copy of Canterlot Castle, but made of obsidian and probably has much better defenses" Dusk Fang said too her.

"Its amazing. How long did it take you too construct this?" She asked.

"Less than five years" I replied.

"How is that possible?! It took at least ten too complete Canterlot Castle!"

"A mix of my magic and dedicated troops" I replied.

I then charged my horn and cast a voice amplifying spell. "Sonarus" I wispered and instantly my voice could be heard throughout the castle.

"All troups report too the courtyard within then next five minutes in formation. Our princess has returned and we need too show her our strength" I commanded with my enhanced voice.

"Derectify" I wispered and my voice returned too normal.

"Come along princess. I have too show you a few things. It shouldn't be too hard for you too find your way do too then design but there are a few...additional areas"

"Well, let us get too it then" she said and she followed me down then hall.

"The first addition is that your room has been enlarged and you will find everything in there too be of your liking"

"Okay, what else?"

"There's a much larger courtyard in the front of the citadel and the balcony is much larger" I said.

"Thank the gods" she said and we continued.

"The last major improvement is the special night plant life out in the gardens" I informed her.

"That's great! Thank you Dark Sword!" She said.

I bowed and replied, "Anything for you my lady. But if you please, call me Sky" I said much too her surprise.

"But shouldn't you hate those other ponies?" She questioned.

"Honestly, my memory is still missing some pieces, but they were kind too me and I respect them as my friends and if they wish too join our cause then I will gladly accept them" I replied.

"Understandable" she replied.

"You know them way too the balcony, right?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"Good. I have too oversee the troups and you can watch from above" I said and she walked off towards the stairs.

"Dusk Fang, are Grey and Harold aware of my return?" I asked him.

"Yes. They are already outside with they rest" he replied.

"Good. Did Sonic Lightning get his horn fixed?"

"In they flash of a lightning bolt" Dusk Fang replied and we both laughed.

"As always, are medical staff have far above they normal levels of common healing" I said.

"Agreed sir. Shall we go out?"

"Yes. I'll just teleport us there to save time" I said and with a flash we appeared at they front door.

Dusk Fang opened they door and we were greeted with a large cheer. The group before us is made up of more than ten thousand troops, all standing within five lines.

At the front of they first line was Grey Knight, who was smiling happily at me. At the front of the second line stood Harold, who was standing stock still as they all should be. The front of they third line is were I stand so they space was empty. At the front of the of the fourth line was Sonic Lightning, who had a bandage on his horn but still looked happy to see me.

Dusk Fang walked over and stood at the front of the fifth everypony saluted me as I stood just in front of the third line and faced them.

"I am happy to see you all again and I am glad to see that you all continued your duties and followed all orders in my absence" I said and they all cheered.

"I am sorry that I was unable to return to you sooner and I am deeply sorry about any injuries recieved in the attempt made to rescue me" I said while looking at Sonic but he just smiled and I continued.

"It is with great pleasure that present you all with our one true ruler and Princess of the Night, Princess Luna!" I said as I pointed to the balcony and she stepped out onto it and recieved a louder cheer than when I came through they front doors.

Luna stood up on the balcony and waved, her smile of happiness clearly visible as she looked at all the ponies that were dedicated to her.

"We all are overjoyed at her arrival at The Lunar Citadel. Now that she is here, lets show her just how dedicated we are to her. Sing our Anthem to the Moon! Show our dedication!" I said and I pointed at the small band in the corner and they began to play they're instruments.

"Its time to strap our boots on, this is the perfect day to die, wipe the blood out of our eyes" I sang.

Then the rest of the army sang with me;

"In this life there's no surrender. And there's nothing left for us too do. Find the strength too see this through"

"We are the ones who never be broken. With our final breath, we'll fight too the death. We are soldiers, we are soldiers"

"Woah, woah oh oh oh oh, woah oh oh, woah oh. We are soldiers!"

"I stand here right beside you. tonight we're fighting for our lives. Let me here your battle cry! YOUR BATTLE CRY!" I sang alone then we all continued.

"We, are the ones who never be broken. With our final breath, we'll fight too the death. We are soldiers! We are soldiers!"

"We are the ones who will not go unspoken (unspoken). We will not sleep, we are not sheep, we are soldiers! WE ARE SOLDIERS, YEAH!"

"We stand, shoulder too shoulder. We stand, shoulder too shoulder. We stand, shoulder too shoulder. You can't erase us you'll just have too face us!"

"We stand, shoulder to shoulder. We stand, shoulder to shoulder. We stand shoulder to shoulder. YOU CAN'T ERASE US YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO FACE US! (face us)"

"We, are the ones who will never be broken (be broken). With our final breath, we'll fight to the death, we are soldiers! WE ARE SOLDIERS!"

"We, are the ones who will not go unspoken (unspoken). We will not sleep, we are not sheep, we are soldiers! WE ARE SOLDIERS, YEAH!"

"Woah, woah oh oh oh oh, woah oh oh, woah oh. We are soldiers!"

"Woah, woah oh oh oh oh, woah oh oh, woah oh. We are soldiers!"

"Woah, woah oh oh oh oh, woah oh oh, woah oh. We are soldiers!"

As we finished our song Luna looked suprised at how devoted all of us were. Her eyes were wide with a mixture of pride and joy.

"Thankest thee, my subjects. I am glad that I have not been forgotten and have such loyal troops" she said.

I teleported up to then balcony and said, "We await your commands, my love. We are all ready and willing"

"My dear Sky, doth thou know were Midnight is?" She asked.

"Yes my lady. That traitorous tyrant Celestia locked her away within Canterlot Asylum" I informed her.

"Thy only daughter is locked away in Canterlot? She is lost to me" she said sadly and turned away and began to walk down the hall.

"My lady, if I may, I can send out a small attack squad to divert Celestia's attention while I personally retrieve thy daughter"

"Oh thankest thee! I am thrilled to have such a stallion!" She said as she hugged me.

"It is nothing my lady. I shall leave at once" I said and walked down the hall to gather some troops.

"Dark Sword!" She called and I turned around to face her.

"Yes my lady?"

"Please, be safe. I have already lost you once to time and memory. Please don't make me be apart from you for another long period of time" she pleaded.

"Fear not, my dear Luna. It will be easier than you think" I said and I went off towards the barracks to fetch some troops.

Meanwhile:

"Celestia, I don't understand. Why would he turn on us so suddenly?" Snowflake asked.

"I was trying to convince him that he should come to the castle so I could help him regain his memories. I didn't want him to be with Luna without knowing why he loved her" Celestia replied.

"Well, beg yer pardon Princess, but you must have used then wrong choice of words" Applejack said.

"Indeed Applejack. But now it is to late. He will be back at then Dark Nights' base and will have Luna meeting troops already" Celestia said.

"Troops?" The entire group inquired.

"Yes. His army, The Dark Nights, will have been replenished within the last thousand years. Learning to hate me and only of obey Dark Sword and Princess Luna" Celestia replied.

"You know what Celestia? I'm sick of your interference with other ponies lives!" Twilight yelled.

"Please my student, calm down" Celestia requested.

"No! You took me away from my family to make me your personal student! You made my brother Captain of then Royal Guard and I hardly ever get to see him, especially now that he's married! And took top it all off, you see fit to chase off the one stallion I've ever liked!" Twilight yelled.

"Twilight, listen to me, you're not thinking straight" Celestia said.

"YES I AM! FOR THEN FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE I AM! YOU USED ME TO CLEAN UP YOUR MESSES! WHO STOPPED NIGHTMARE MOON? WHO DEFEATED DISCORD! WHO AIDED IN THE FIGHT AGAINST CHRYSALIS! WHO MADE IT PAST THEN DARK SPELLS TO RETRIEVE THE CHRYSTAL HEART?!" Twilight screemed.

"That is enough. I see you are no longer sided with me. Guards, please take Miss Sparkle to Canterlot Asylum. Same cell block as the other insane pony" she orded and she cast a spells that made Twilight's horn disappear.

"You BITCH! HOW DARE YOU REMOVE MY HORN! WHEN I GET OUT, I'M GONNA KILL YOU! AHH HAHAHA!" Twilight laughed an insane laugh as the Guards grabbed her and teleported away.

"Please my little ponies. It's for the best that she is kept away for a while. She has enormous magical ability and she has a very important destiny" Celestia said to the other main five, Snowflake, and Trixie.

"I believe ya princess. But that bit Twilight said at the end was a bit...disturban' if ya know what I mean" Applejack said.

"She was in the moment. She didn't really mean that" Celestia replied.

"I sure hope so. I can't imagine being without you" Snowflake said as he stood next to Celestia.

"Nor can I, Snowflake" she said as they hugged.

"I'm outta here before they start smoochin" Rainbow Dash said and she flew away.

"Please, go back to your normal routines. We will contact you if anything happens" Celestia said and the group dispersed.

"Princess, why does Twilight like Dark Sword? He isn't exactly what I would expect her to like" Rarity said as they rest of they group walked away.

"I do not know Rarity, but I hope she will change her mind" Celestia said and with that Rarity walked away.

"Tia, what are we to do? If Nightmare Moon returns we can't use the Elements of Harmony against her at the moment" Snowflake said with concern.

"I will not let Luna be killed. If it comes to a battle between us. I will use my strongest magics and lock her away deep within the Canterlot Dungeons. Even though I don't wish for that to occur, it may be the only way to stop this madness" Celestia replied.

"I completely agree. But perhaps we could negotiate with Dark Sword and the Dark Night?" Snowflake asked.

"Diplomacy is always plan A. I do not wish for war, and with a thousand years to breed an army, the Dark Nights may be able to wage countless war. Especially if Dark Sword has taught them any of his personally made spells" Celestia said.

"Personally made spells?"

"Like the one he used to bring down them Pegasus. He invented spells specifically for war purposes that helped him win many battles in the Dark Age" Celestia said.

"Wait. Back in the old castle did he happen to drop anything?" Snowflake asked.

"Yes. He dropped a pen, an expandable shield, and a small bag containing about a hundred bits. Why?"

"I heard of a rumor that he wrote a book with lots of spells that was always kept on his person. But he didn't have it when he showed us the contents of his cape pocket"

"We will have to double check the castle ruins and see if it may be there" Celestia said.

"Agreed. Those spells would be invaluable" Snowflake said.

(End chapter 6)

What did you guys think? Great or what? Please leave reviews!

The song used in this chapter is SOLDIERS, by Otherwise

Check out the actual song sometime, its really good.

And sorry about the delay updating. I went camping for a week and I typed those lyrics while listening to the song over and over :)


	8. Chapter 8

**The Dark Night of Equestria**

**Chapter 7: The Midnight Escape**

"Well well well. Miss Twilight Sparkle" a voice leered as Twilight slowly awoke.

What she saw at first was confusing. She had a set of bars in front of her and the stallion talking to her through the bars wasn't anypony she had ever wanted to see ever again.

There stood a Unicorn with green eyes, white fur, a mane and tail that are striped golden and silver, a cutie mark of a sword and a seashell, and he has three vertical scars running along his left cheek.

"Noble Shell. What then hell are you doing here and where the buck am I?!" Twilight yelled.

"You, my dear. Are currently residing within Canterlot Asylum. The most heavily fortified Asylum in Equestria. And to top it off, you got yourself landed in the maximum security block!" He said with a grin on his face.

"You work in this dump, or is Celestia's general to watch over one measly Unicorn without a horn?" Twilight asked mockingly.

"No. I am currently running defensive coordinates for the princess and on my way to the front gates I heard that my favorite Unicorn was locked up so I decided to pay a visit" he said while still smiling.

"Really? No interrogation? Seems like you wasted your time" she said.

"No I didn't. I was confirming that my favorite Unicorn is now hornless. Now that I know for certain, I can come collect you after this battle is over" he said with a seductive grin.

"I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU!" Twilight screemed and spat in his face.

"We shall see" he said as he wiped off the spit.

"Oh, by the way, I suggest you behave yourself in here. Your cell mate took a bobby pin out of your hair and attempted to escape. However, I caught her just as she was leaving the cell block" Noble Shell said and he left the cell block.

Twilight her a moan behind her and turned around and was totally surprised but what she saw.

There layed a deep purple Alicorn with a red and black mane waving around like Celestia's. Her cutie mark is a red crescent moon with a music note and stars around it splattered with what looks like blood.

The Alicorn got up and turned around. Twilight was surprised but the Alicorn's dazzling blue eyes that appeared to be starring into her soul.

"Ahh, you are awake at last, Twilight Sparkle" the Alicorn said.

"Yes, and might I ask who you are, how you know my name, and how you are an Alicorn?" Twilight asked.

"My name is Midnight Moon. I know your name because you arw aunt Celestia's prized pupil. As for me being an Alicorn, I should hope my name will clear it up" the Alicorn replied.

"Wait. So not only are you an Alicorn, but you're Luna's DAUGHTER?" Twilight exclaimed.

"Yes I am. In fact, I control the stars. I helped aid in Nightmare Moon's escape. But when Celestia found out, I got dropped in here" Midnight said.

"Wow. Celestia is more tyrannical than I thought" Twilight said as she sat down.

"The guards are all that kept her from beheading me" Midnight mumbled.

"We have to get out of here. We need to get to Dark Sword and help fight against this nonsense" Twilight said.

"Don't worry, help will be here within the hour" Midnight said.

"How do your know?"

"My little friend just said she saw them heading towards Canterlot with extra caution and stealth" Midnight replied as a bat flew away from the barred window.

Meanwhile, within The Lunar Citadel:

"I will need a distraction. Do you think you and and Grey Night can lead an attack on Manehattan?" I asked Harold.

"Yes sir" he replied.

"Good stallion. Now, while you two are doing that, Sonic Lightning and Dusk Fang, you two are coming with me. Once inside, we will split off into two groups. While myself and five others take the Asylum, you two and them rest will make an attemp on Canterlot Castle" I informed Sonic and Dusk.

"But sir, that hardly seems necessary" Harold said.

"The second group is a stand by in case the Manehattan mission fails and Celestia gets wise. You all know the telepathic frequency, correct?" I asked.

They all nodded to confirm and I continued.

"Once we have Midnight outside of the city. There will be some explosives going off that will empty out the Pysch Ward of they Asylum" I said.

"That sounds like fun. While we make an exit, they guards will have a few messes to clean up!" Grey said excitedly.

"This is just the beggining my friends. We shall finish what was never completed one thousand years ago. We shall lock away thy Sun tyrant and Thy princess of the night shall rule Equestria. And we shall protect her from any harm, no matter then cost" I said.

"Which team shall we be taking to Manehattan?" Harold asked.

"It took some time to decide, but I believe Bad Company shall do nicely" I said and smiled at the stunned reactions on their faces.

"Bad Company sir? Those troops are the most unreliable, most idiotic, most"

"Also the hardest fighters" I said cutting him off. "I trust those troups to be effective enough for the job. If it was a matter of taking Manehattan I would send a second battalion with them but that won't be necessary" I said and turned to Sonic.

"Assemble our finest espionage and stealth troops. We will need their abilities to enter Canterlot undetected" I said.

"Right away sir" he said and ran off to assemble the troops.

Them other three left as well and I was left alone to think.

"Thou hast a choice whether or neigh to follow through with thy plan" Luna said as she entered the room.

"Thy wish is my command. I wish for my lady to be happy and I will complete this mission to retrieve your daughter and make you happy" I said.

"Thank you Sky" she said and she hugged me tightly.

"Do not thank me yet. I still have to complete the mission before we can't celebrate" I said.

Right at that moment, a troop wearing a black traveling cloak rushed in.

"General Dark Sword. I have urgent news concerning your mission" he said after he bowed to me and Luna.

"What is wrong? Has Midnight been transfered to a different Asylum? Has she been executed?" I asked.

"Neigh. In fact, this is great news for thee ears. The Unicorn Twilight Sparkle has been placed within the Asylum. She is even Midnight's cell mate!" He exclaimed.

"Very good! Dismissed" I said and he walked out.

"This is to our advantage more than one could believe! Not only will we rescue thy daughter, but also one of the Element bearers! They shall not be able to lock you away ever again!" I said and Luna looked happy at my enthusiasm.

"But what if it is a trap?" Luna questioned and I stopped walking around.

"I will bring more troops. We will use our most effective troops for minimum time. We may have to abandon our freedom for the freaky plan" I said.

"Just be safe, my love. I do not want to replace thee with solitude and books" Luna said.

I kissed her for a minute and said, "Thou shall not need thy worry. I have my sword on my left and my troops on the right. I will not allow failure of this mission" I said.

"Good luck" Luna said as I left the room and went to retrieve some stealth armor from the armory.

Ten minutes later:

"Alright troops, we're teleporting just outside of they city. Make sure that our demolition team is fully protected. There may be some heavier guarding with Twilight being in there too" I said.

"We are ready too mobilize sir. Bad Company has been deployed and is wreaking havoc a we speak" Dusk Fang said.

"Good. Let's move out" I said and I teleported us too just outside of Canterlot.

"Alright. Strike team, after we enter the city break off ASAP. We can't afford to have our total number of troops known" I said and they nodded.

We walked toward the gates and I saw that it was locked tight. I signaled for the Pegasus ponies too fly over and they did so quickly.

Within two minutes of absolute silence, they gates were opened. I nodded my approval at the Pegasus ponies and we continued.

As we walked down the road Dusk Fang and Sonic Lightning lead a large group of the ponies away towards the castle and the remaining troops continued too follow me.

We slowy approached Canterlot Asylum and checked the time. We have approximately twenty minutes until Bad Company will break off.

"Alright troops, move in" I commanded.

Two of my troops silently went behind the two guards at the door and stabbed them in, them throats while covering their mouths with their other hooves.

I then led them troops im side and down the hall. When we reached a fork in the path I stopped and looked down both halls slowly.

There was one guard patrolling the left fork and three guards patrolling the right fork. I signaled a troop and he handed me the blow darts.

I shot the first blow dart at the lone guard in the left fork and the sound and sight of him crashing too the floor made the other three guards rush down from their end and as they passed by I hit two of them with blow darts and the third I knifed in the forehead.

We took the right fork and came too a stop. There was a sign with arrows pointing at the three halls we could go down.

I signaled the demolition team and they went down the hall marked 'Phyciatric patients' while me and the five remaining troops went down hall labeled 'High Security Watch'.

We walked down the hall and saw that unlike the other halls, there aren't any doors on the sides. Then we saw why. At the end of then hall was a large steel vault door that was roughly then same size as the entrance too Canterlot Castle.

"Sir, we are on position. We are currently on standby" I heard Dusk say through the telepathic link.

"Sir, explosives are in place. Ready too active time delay" Demolition team leader reported.

"Good. Hold your positions. I have a feeling that I will need too use castle crasher" I said through the link.

I then used a one way translucentcy spell on then door and was surprised by the sight.

Standing inside were a dozen guards. Eleven of them were bleary eyed and stumbling as they walked. The one guard standing completely still and looking fully awake was...

"Noble Shell" I muttered and my troops gasped.

"Dusk. That attack is now necessary. Begin your attack" I ordered through the telepathic link.

"Yes sir! You heard him boys! It's time for the party too start!" Dusk Fang said.

I felt an explosion lightly shake they ground and I can only imagine what they just did.

All they guards were wide eyed and a few had fearful expressions.

"Lieutenant, what is going on?" Noble Shell asked into a speaker on the wall.

"There's an attack in-progress at the castle! The front doors are completely gone and the throne room is nothing but a crater!" A voice shouted through the speaker.

"We're on our way" Noble Shell said and nine guards and himself teleported away. Leaving only two guards behind.

"Move in!" I yelled and I smashed down the door with a slash of magical energy from my sword.

The guards were in total shock as rushed at them. One of them fainted at the sight of us and the other pulled out a sword but realizing how outnumbered he was he through it too the ground.

"Good boy. Now open the cell that contains miss Sparkle and Midnight Moon" I ordered the guard.

He shakily made his way over too one of the cells and unlocked it. Twilight lept out and sprinted too me.

"Oh thank you Sky!" She said as she hugged me.

"I am glad too be of service, my friend" I replied and she smiled at me.

Midnight slowly came out of the cell and blinked a few times.

"Do my eyes see a ghost, or is General Dark Sword standing before me?" She asked.

"Yes Midnight. I am here and I am very much alive. Your mother wishes too see you agaim and thank you for your...asistence" I said.

"Well lets go! I have been here for what seems like a thousand years!" She exclaimed and I smiled.

I led the group out of the cell block after I had my troops lock the two guards in a cell.

"Dusk, disengage. Return too base ASAP. Demolition team, meet me outside and have the charges set. ETA, one minute" I said through the telepathic link.

We ran outside and we were greeted by the Demolition team.

"Sir, explosives have about fifteen seconds till detination. Dusk and his troops returned too base. Bad Company has just disengaged" the Demolition team leader said.

"Good because its time too go" I said and the troops teleported away with Twilight and Midnight.

Just as I was about too teleport away I heard a voice say, "Bravo Dark Sword. You must be proud of yourself for being able too fool us"

I turned around and found myself looking at none other than Celestia herself about ten yards away along with about fifty troops.

"Nah, it wasn't an accomplishment. That was nothing compared too my future plans" I replied.

"Well well well, so you dps want too finish what you started a thousand years ago" she said.

"But of course. Especially since you can't stop us now. Without Twilight you don't have the use of your precious 'Elements of Harmony' who you always send out too clean up messes. But this time, they won't help you. You're hopelessly outnumbered. Too top it all of, your haven't even met my party guest yet" I said with a grin.

"Who would this be?" She asked.

"Your won't know until he's ripping your face off" I said smugly.

"I have, heard enough. There's just one problem with your plans" she said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"They can't win a war without YOU! Guards, get him!" She yelled and they all charged at me.

"HAHAHAHAHA, this is gonna be SOOO much fun!" I said as I ran at them, sword pointing outward on a javelin position.

Too Be Continued...

(End Chapter 7)

Hope your all enjoyed this! Don't your just love a good cliffhanger too make your want too read more?

Midnight Moon is property of Midnight moon here (I know it looks weird bit that's her author name so don't judge) and Noble Shell belongs too my friend Ice Assassin Ace, who has A LOT of good characters. If your ever need one just give him some basic criteria!

And once again I thank all the authors who sent on their characters that's have been an important part of this story so special thanks too:

Harbinger-of-Script

Mintmaddog

Midnight moon here

Ice Assassin Ace

Ultimoto the Great

And Gear Switch, I WILL use Notch Steele in the next chapter or two!


	9. Chapter 9

**The Dark Night of Equestria**

**Chapter 8: The Haunting Past**

I ran at then guards full speed. They were coming at me like flies to a dead horse. Either way, there's gonna be some deaths.

I was about ten yards from then closest guards when there was some muffled explosions. The guards slowed down and looked at me, making sure I wasn't setting them off, and what they saw instead was me standing there, while about a hundred ponies rushed out of the asylum.

"Guards, you have to keep focus on Dark Sword! He'll lose us in that croud!" Celestia yelled but it was to late.

The ponies coming out of the asylum had seen the guards on their way out, and apparently they want some payback.

One pony with some really crazy eyes and a messy mane stopped next to me as the rest ran past and started tackling the guards.

"Thanks for letting us out. Tell me, what's your name?" The pony asked.

"My name is Dark Sword" I said while watching out for approaching guards.

"THE Dark Sword? General of Luna's armies during the Dark Age?" He asked.

"Yes, why are you so interested?" I asked while still searching the crouds.

"I have always wanted to join they Dark Nights and I knew you weren't dead, otherwise my summoning spells would have worked" he said.

I turned and took a moment to really take in his features. He is a Pegasus pony with a light green coat with a white mane and his eyes are a dark blue. His cutie mark is 666 swirled in a circle pattern and it is dark purple. A symbol of dark magic.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"My name is Sanguine Star, sir" he said.

"Interesting. Well, I suppose I can bring you back to base. Quick question, why were you in the Asylum?" I asked while noticing the guards' efforts to get closer to me.

"Celestia fears me. Even though I am a Pegasus I have a strong magical abilities that do not require a horn" he said.

"Tell me, what kind of magic?" I asked. 'We better rap this up soon, the nearest guard is five yards away' I thought to myself.

"All types of magic, but I specialize in the all the forms of dark magic" he said.

"Well, I will see what I can do for you, Sanguine" I said.

Right at that moment, a guard jumped onto me and I fell to the ground, and what happened next amazed me.

Sanguine raised his hoof and started muttering in the language of dark magic. A spell shot from his hoof and hit the guard square in the chest.

The guard rolled off of me. What I saw was one of the hardest dark magic spells ever. The guard's entire form, armor and all, was disintegrating.

I stood up and stared at the small pile of ash that the guard had become. A small breeze went through and the ashes were scattered into the wind.

"Well Sanguine, I will have to see to it that you are given one of the best jobs available at The Lunar Citadel" I said.

"Thank you sir. I knew that you would like that little spell" he said.

"I have only met a few ponies who could ever do it, so I am very impressed. Now come along, the guards have finally beaten down most of the wardees" I said.

I charged up my horn and teleported us away.

The guards were dumbfounded as to why Dark Sword had taken so long to leave. Celestia on the other hand, was in total uproar.

"ARGH! Why didn't you get him!?" She yelled at the guards.

"One did manage to get him Princess, but the Pegasus he was talking with used some sort of dark magic" a guard informed her.

"Oh no. He took Sanguine with him" Celestia said in a grim tone.

"Who is he and why does he matter?" The guard asked.

"Did you not see your fellow guard turn to ash! That pony possesses more dark magic than that tyrant Sombra ever dreamed of!" She roared at the guard.

"We take the blame in full. We were incapable of following our orders" the guard said.

"It is not anypony's fault! That trickster Black Sword had this planned ahead of time!" Noble Shell said as he walked up to Celestia.

"Please tell us princess, why does this Pegasus contain such power, and how can he possibly control it?" Noble Shell asked.

"He is descended from the great Star Swirled the bearded" she said.

"Wait, I thought that Twlight was the descendant of his lineage?" Noble asked.

"She is, but so is Sanguine" she said.

"How is that possible?"

"Because...because he is her brother. And now Dark Sword has control of both of them. Twilight can control any sorts of magic and so can Sanguine. With both of them working together for Dark Sword, he now controls two of the most powerful beings in Equestria" she said.

"This has to be stopped! Guards rally up our scouts and get them to search every inch of the frozen north! We have to find their base of operations!" Noble Shell ordered.

At the Lunar Citadel:

"What's taking him so long?" The teams all returned two minutes ago!" Twilight asked while Midnight and Luna stood there watching Twilight pace in circles.

"Doth thee knowest thou arte making a rather large rut in the floor?" Luna asked her.

Twilight stopped pacing and looked down. She was about six inches into the floor.

"Oops" Twilight said with obvious embarrassment.

"And here I thought I had problems" Midnight said with a grin.

Right then I walked in with Sanguine following closely behind.

"I can certainly see to getting you a commander post. I only have two at the moment, Harold Black and Grey Knight" I said to Sanguine.

"YOU!" Twilight screamed at Sanguine while pointing a hoof at him.

She threw herself at him, but I caught her with my magic.

"Twilight! What's wrong with him? I just recruited him to join the Nights" I informed her.

"That idiot summoned a demon that nearly killed me!" She yelled.

"I take it you know him then" I said.

"Know him?! I should think I know my idiotic younger brother!" She yelled at me.

"Ahh, this is quite the predicament. Tell me Sanguine, do you think she can kill you without a horn?" I askes him.

"More than likely. I don't think she's gonna kill her brother who spent the last five years in an asylum. Would you?" He asked her.

"Wait, you were in the asylum too?" She asked.

"Duh, when your precious mentor found out her student's brother had serious control over dark magic, she locked me up real quick" he said.

I put Twilight down and she stood there for a moment, silenty thinking.

"Sky, is all of this really true? Is Celestia really a tyrant?" She asked me.

"She locks away what she fears and destroys what she cannot" Luna said.

"She would have been in deep shit if she killed me and mother, so she locked us away far from her" Midnight said.

"Twilight, if you want I can make your horn reappear" I said to her.

"Yes please. And I promise I won't kill my brother. As long as he doesn't attempt any more summonings any time soon" she said with a dark glance in his direction.

I castle the spell that made her horn reappear and she sat down on, the floor.

"If you will all excuse me, I think I will go slick my mane. Can somepony direct me to the bathroom?" Sanguine asked.

I pointed at the door on the left side of the room that had a bathroom sign on it.

"Oops. Guess I should have looked" he said as he went in looking embarrassed while we all laughed.

"Sky, do you think any of my friends would join us?" Twilight asked.

"They are more than welcome to, but some troops or myself have to teleport them here. I can't risk sending out them location of this citadel in case Celestia has them under watch" I said.

"Where exactly are we?" Twilight asked.

"According to what I figured out, we are all somewhere in them frozen north, a few clicks from where the Crystal Empire is located" Sanguine said as he walked out of the bathroom with his white hair slicked back.

"How did you figure that out?" I asked him.

"Simple really. There's snow outside, along with the northern lights origining from somewhere west of us" he said.

"You're good. And you were smart enough to look out the window" I said as Twilight, Midnight, and Luna all looked out the window.

Twilight facehooved a few times while Midnight walked over to them window to look outside.

"Wow, its just like Canterlot" Midnight said.

"Its modeled to be exactly the same, with a few additions and its made of obsidian and other dark colored metals" I said.

"Speaking of dark metals, what exactly is your sword made of Sky?" Twilight asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. Either because the memory has yet to return, or because I never knew" I said while unsheathing my sword and looking at it.

"Your had that sword when you entered my services a thousand years ago" Luna said.

I was now closely studying the blade. It was perfectly made and balanced. I then saw a small crease in the hilt and I set the sword down and looked at it closer.

"What do you see?" Twilight asked.

Using my magic, I opened a small slot in they hilt and a piece of paper fell out. I picked it up and read it out loud.

"Dear Dark Sword. I know you don't really know me well, but this is my greatest creation ever and my last. This blade is an infusion of obsidian, steel, and dark magic. This blade will be able to do many things for you and I know you will treasure it in the years to come. It is truely a masterpiece and when you learn your place and your true destiny, this blade will reveal who I really am, who I was, and where you will be able to find me should your ever be in need. Your father would be proud of you. Sincerely, Notch Steele"

"Your sword will what?" Sanguine asked.

"Who was he, Sky? And what did he mean by 'Who he really is?" Twilight asked.

"I don't remember this Notch Steele, nor do I think he was the average stallion" I said.

"He must have been very talented to have crafted this blade" Luna said and the group nodded while I still stared at the note.

"My true destiny. What could it be? I'm almost positive my destiny is to protect, serve, and love my dear Luna" I muttered to myself.

"My father would be proud of me...but who was my father? I was raised by the Spices. I thought they were my parents. Was I adopted? None of this makes sense" I said to myself while pacing around in a circular rut in the floor.

"Sky, I know this is all very disturbing, but I don't think your should make they rut Twilight made any deeper. There has to be a reasonable explanation" Luna said.

"The problem is that if my sword clearly isn't and hasn't revealed anything, then I'm not doing what I'm destined to" I said.

"Dark Sword, listen to us. Mabye your are doing it, but the main part of your destiny has yet to come" Twilight said.

"Yeah, plus mabye your destiny is something cool, like killing Celestia or something" Midnight suggested and Luna thumped her on the back of the head with a hoof.

"Your aunt may be a tyrant, but she can't be killed. There would be nopony to raise the sun" Luna said.

"Ow, that hurt! And besides, why couldn't your do it? Celestia raised the moon for a thousand years, why can't you raise the sun?" Midnight asked.

"Midnight, Luna wasn't dead when Celestia was raising the moon" Twilight said.

"Besides, Tia has always been more powerful with magic than I have" Luna said.

"What about Twilight and Sanguine? They have powerful magic. Especially seeing as Sanguine is a Pegasus" Midnight said.

We all looked over at they two while they were staring at each other.

"No. It would just be easier to make this right without killing unnecessarly" I said.

"Agreed. However, they probably could" Luna said while clearly thinking about something.

"There's something else to this puzzle. What if we had Shining Armor with alongside these two? What if there's something deep within them that can only be activated by all three of them working together?" I said.

"This is all very interesting, but good luck getting Shinning here" Sanguine said.

"Why's that?" Luna asked.

"Because A: He's married, and B: He's more than likely guarding the Crystal Empire against us" Sanguine said.

"Ugh. I hate all this war talk. Is there anything else to do here?" Twilight asked.

"Sure. We have a track, a firing range, a garden, and the standard armory, bunkers, and a panic room" I said.

"Ugh, training stuff. I'll go to the garden" Twilight said and she walked off.

"A firing range? Spells or archery?" Midnight asked.

"Both. They're next to each other about fifty yards from the gardens" I said and Midnight andy she took off.

"Well, I personally will be needing some equipment. Shall I go down to the armory?" Sanguine asked.

"Go right ahead. Just ask somepony for directions on your way" I said and he went out the same doors the girls had left through.

"Tell me Sky, what is troubling you?" Luna asked as she draped a hoof over my shoulder.

"That note. It feels like what he said about me is true. I just really wish I knew what is to come. If this is not my destiny, then what is?" I asked her.

"Destiny has always worked out for ponies. Granted you have lived longer than most ponies, you can still fulfill your destiny on your current path" she said.

"Something just doesn't feel right though. I know most of what I have done in my past but the small chunks I can't remember seem to be the most important" I said.

"Then pursue what your think your destiny is. It is life and your choice. Your must do what your have to do" Luna said.

"I do not want to leave you alone" I said.

She kissed my cheek and said, "I won't be alone. Our friends are here along with my daughter. I will be happy enough for a while" she said with a small smile.

"If you say so. I shall pursue what I need to know" I said confidently.

"Good. We will be waiting for your return, Sky" she said.

"And I will miss you all, most of all will be you, Luna" I said and I walked out the door and I exited the citadel.

"Where are you goin sir?" A voice called out to me.

I turned and found myself face to face with Sanguine.

"I have some...things to attend to" I replied.

"Are you really going alone?" He asked.

"I should think so. I am not going on a mission so there's hardly need for any troops" I said.

"If you don't mind sir, I wish to join you" he said.

"Persuade me and I might let you come" I said with a smile.

"Well, if you're vastly outnumbered, there may be need for somepony with my talents to...turn the tables" he said.

"Its possible. Anything else?"

"Well, traveling can be rather lonely, and what if you get amnesia again?"

I laughed and said, "I don't think there's much chance of another large rock hitting me on the head, but I suppose company is nice"

"Oh come on sir! I am one of your commanders and I insist that you should not leave base without backup" he said with a commanding tone.

I laughed and replied, "Living up to your post already, huh? Fine, you can come along, as long ads you don't slow me down" I said and his face broke into a large grin.

"Thank you sir. Now, where exactly are we going?" He asked.

"I have a few questions for the Spices that need answering" I said.

"Fair enough, but didn't they live a thousand years ago?" Sanguine asked.

"Indeed. Therefore, I shall be using a time spell" I said.

"This is going to be interesting. I couldn't meet my ancestors!" He said.

"Yeah no. First off, that couldn't seriously mess up the space/time continuum and then you and Twilight may never be born. Besides, your ancestor was rather famous and he wouldn't believe some crazy pony was from then future before he has even invented the time spell yet" I said.

"Wait, who was my ancestor?" He asked.

"You really don't know yet? Your ancestor a thousand years ago was none other than Star Swirled the Bearded himself. And despite his title, he really didn't have a beard" I said.

"Woah. Wait, he didn't have a beard?" Sanguine asked.

"No. He obtained that title after he invented hair growing spells and made a particularly interesting one for rather large and finely trimmed beards" I said with a laugh.

"Did you know him?" He asked.

"Indeed. He came to the castle quite often with new spells that he wanted Celestia to have written in books so they all would be remembered. Why do you think he has his own wing in the Canterlot Archives?" I asked.

"That does explain a bit. Especially my magic" he said.

"Yes. Now lets go before more ponies wish to join us" I said as I used they time spell just as Harold Black and Grey Knight approached.

(End chapter 8)

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will continue to enjoy them in them future!

Once again I thank all my friends for their O.C. donations and they all deserve my personal gratitude:

Harbinger-of-Script= Grey Knight and Harold Black

Midnight moon here = Midnight Moon

Allenfairytale = Snowflake

Mintmaddog = Sonic Lightning

Ultimoto the Great = Dusk Fang

Bloodshot111 = Sanguine Star

Gear Switch = Notch Steele


	10. Chapter 10

**The Dark Night of Equestria**

**Chapter 9: The Liaison**

Canterlot Castle:

"I do not wish to fight a war, General" Celestia said to Noble Shell.

"I understand Princess, but how can we negotiate with an enemy force we can't find?" Noble Shell asked.

"Hmmm...somepony has to know. Wait..." Celestia said and paused for a moment to think.

"What is it Princess?" Noble asked.

"There is somepony. Bring me my hoofmirror" She told a guard and he ran off to Celestia's chambers.

"What do you need that for?" Noble asked.

"You will see" Celestia said.

The guard returned with a small mirror that wash covered in diamonds and rubies. She levitated it and said, "The TARDIS"

The mirror shimmered and revealed a brown earth pony with a dark brown mane slicked back and he's wearing a black bow tie and has an hourglass cutie mark.

"Anything I can help you with, Princess?" The pony asked.

"Yes there is Doctor. I'm on the brink of a war with my sister and her Dark Nights. It seems while she was gone Dark Sword regained an army" Celestia said.

"What do you want me to do? I no longer fight wars, Princess" he said with a grimace.

"I merely wish for you to be a liaison between the two groups. We don't no where they are located specificly but they won't listen to us even if we find their base" Celestia replied.

"Okay, but what if these negotiations don't work" he asked.

"Then we will be at war. I know for a fact that you don't want a civil war to happen. Especially with your history, Doctor Whooves" Celestia said.

"Fair enough. I will see what I can do. Hopefully not getting gutted in the process" he said.

The mirror went back to normal and Celestia looked slightly relieved.

"I hope he doesn't fail" Noble Shell said and Celestia nodded in agreement.

Shortly afterwards, at the Lunar Citadel:

"Princess, where is Dark Sword? We have not seen him since he returned with the new guy" Grey Knight said.

"I know not exactly, but I believe he has gone back in time to remember his past and uncover some truth behind some new developments" Luna replied.

"Did he take any backup?" Harold Black asked.

"Originally, no. However, Sanguine persuaded the general to take him along" Luna replied.

"My brother is where!?" Twilight yelled as she ran into the room.

"Calm down Twilight. Sanguine is with General Dark Sword" Harold said.

"But where did they go?!" Twilight asked rather loudly.

"They went about one thousand and five years into the past. A few years before the Dark Age" Luna said.

"Oh jeez...I just know Sanguine will mess something up" Twilight said.

"How do your know?" Grey asked.

"He always wanted to travel in time and mess something up. Ever since he met that pony he said was named Doctor Whooves" Twilight replied.

"Your brother met The Doctor?" Luna asked with an astounded tone.

"I didn't believe in this 'Doctor Whooves' character until I found several books refering to a brown earth pony who has changed several ponies for the better and has a strange blue box' that travels through time" Twilight said.

"That's him alright" Luna said.

"He sounds rather dangerous if you ask me" Twilight said.

"The adventures he has definitely are, but he himself is a kind amd caring soul who will do what is necessary to protect anypony and everypony" Luna said.

They all sat there in silence, thinking about Doctor Whooves for a few minutes until they heard Midnight coming down the hall.

"I'm sure my mother will be delighted to see you Doctor" they heard Midnight say.

Midnight walked in closely followed by a brown earth pony with a dark brown mane amd an hourglass cutie mark.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear" Luna said.

"You were really talking about me? Should I be honored or concerned?" the Doctor asked.

"No idea, but we were having a conversation about time travel and I remembered when you met my brother and tried to convince him to be your 'assistant'" Twilight said with an angry tone.

"Who would your brother be exactly? I have asked many ponies to travel with me but just as many have refused as have accepted" the Doctor said.

"His name is Sanguine Star, Whooves. And I have a theory as to why you wanted him" Luna said.

"Well, lets here your theory and I will confirm or deny it" he said.

"You wanted to removed Sanguine for a time until he was past the point in time where he truely started developing his skills with dark magic" Luna said.

"True, but I still let him choose. There's multiple streams that flow from any point in time and based on the choices of anypony involved in that stream of time, the outcome coulda be better or worse" Whooves said.

"Understandable, but what would that have changed?" Luna asked.

"It would have made the outcome of the war for the better" Whooves said with a sad expression.

"What do you mean by 'for the better', Doctor?" Twilight asked.

He turned his sad expression to her and said, "Much less death, tragedies, and less personal losses"

"Doctor, you must tell me! Who would be lost?" Luna asked.

"Far took many. Sanguine, Snowflake, Midnight, Twilight and her friends, and...Dark Sword" Whooves said in sadness.

"No! This can not be aloud to happen! There has to be a way to change this!" Luna yelled.

"The best way would just be to negotiate with your sister and decline the idea of war" The Doctor said.

"YOU ARE THE MOST INSANE PONY I HAVE EVER MET!" Twilight yelled at the Doctor and he looked rather startled.

"You want US to NEGOTIATE with that TYRANT?! HAHAHA, you're out of your freakin time traveling MIND!" Midnight yelled.

"I only want whats best for you mares and the rest of Equestria" Whooves said.

"Really? Than why don't you do what you're known for! Choose the side that is right amd join them! Fight for what's right and prevent this from being what you say it will be!" Luna screeched at him.

"If I did that, the whole entirety of the enemy would be anhilated, but do you know which side I would choose?" The Doctor asked.

"What does it matter! There are ways to kill even YOU, Doctor" Luna said.

"That's highly unsuggestable" Whooves said and started to back up slightly.

"Well then, we'll do this. Twilight, Midnight, Harold, and Grey, would you mind escorting our guest to the dungeons?" Luna said.

"Yeah. Now I can't find out what makes you tick" Midnight said with a devilish grin.

"Lets not be rash about this now. Come now, surely my good friend Dark Sword won't allow this to happen?!" Whooves said.

"Mabye he wouldn't, but he is previously engaged at the moment and won't ever know you're here" Luna said as the others took Doctot Whooves away.

"With him out of the way, we can ensure that we will win this war" Luna said.

"Princess, the TARDIS is currently in the gardens" Dusk Fang said as he came into the room.

"The situation ose already taken care of lieutenant. Thank you for the information though" Luna said and Dusk Fang nodded and walked out.

"At last we shall finish what we started one thousand years ago. The Lunar Republic shall take control of Equestria" Luna muttered to herself.

Suddenly, a dark vapor spread throughout the room and Princess Luna stood up. With a devilish grin on her face, she charged her horn and the vapor was pulled into it.

When all the vapor was gone, Luna shot out a black bolt of lightning that arked around and hit her directly in the back of the head and she fell to the floor.

When she stood up, she has dark blue armor on. Her horn had become longer, sharper, and more swirled like Celestia's. Her eyes had become vertical green slits that were catlike, and on her chest was a pendant that displayed a full moon.

"The Nightmare has returned! And this time, nopony will be able to stop us! Muahahaha!

(End chapter 9)

What do y'all think? Pretty awsome right?! It may have been a shorter chapter but there was a few things that needed to be said so the next few chapters after Dark Sword returns won't be confusing.

And once again I give thanks to all my good friends who donated characters! They are definitely a necessity!


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Dark Night of Equestria**_

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**Into the Past**_

"Ugh…where are we?" Sanguine asked as we hit solid ground.

"Near Canterlot. About a thousand and ten years in the past" I replied.

"Let's get this done and back home soon. I want to see some action soon" Sanguine said.

I chuckled and said, "There will be plenty of time for that later. I need some answers first"

"Where do we have to go?" Sanguine asked.

"I was raised by Pumpkin Spice and Apple Spice. So I'll start by asking them a few questions first. Also, let me do all the talking. They use old speak around here" I instructed.

"You got it boss" he said with a grin.

We walked away from Canterlot and headed towards a small cluster of houses in the distance. When we finally reached them, I knocked on the door of the small cottage with a picture of a shaker over the door.

"Come right in" a cheery voice said and we walked in.

I walked into the living room area that I was so familiar with and stared at the Spices.

Pumpkin Spice was orange with a brown mane and tail that almost made him look like a pumpkin. Apple Spice was a light red with her long green mane and tail. They were both sitting on the couch with books in their hooves.

"It has been far to long, Dark Sword. Doth thou have a good reason for not being hither for so long? We have missed you dearly" Pumpkin said sadly.

"Thy princess of the night is important. Tis' my sworn duty to protect her" I replied.

"It is nice for thy eyes to see thou again, but thy father and I suspect there is reason for you being here" Apple said.

"I never could hide thy secrets from thee. True I come with purpose, but doth thou already knowest thy reason?" I asked.

"Yes. Thou needeth answers about thy past. True we were thy individuals that raised thee, but we are not thy actually parents" Apple said.

"We found you on the edge of the EverFree one lonely night. We were on our way back from the city and we found you as we approached our household. Inside the blanket you were rapped in was a note about what your identity was and why you had to be raised elsewhere" Pumpkin said.

Apple Spice walked out of the room and returned with a note in her mouth. I levitated it away from her and opened it and read it aloud,

"_**Dear finder,**_

_** This is my younger brother Dark Sword. I can't keep him safe or protect him from thy same fate that thy hath parents suffered. By hiding him within another family he shall be safe while thy pursuers follow me west. I know he shall be safe because of the two items that shall magically appear when he enters thy household. The first shall be a cape that shall hide his distinction as an Alicorn. The second item shall be within his cape which is imbued with powerful magics. It is a sword of thy own special design that has powerful magics that shall be unleashed when he combines his magic with it. I knowest that he will learn how to use it and will serve the crown just as our father did before his downfall. I leave thou my most precious possession and I pray that thee shall treat him as a son. There will come a day that he shall save Equestria from a great horror as foretold in prophecy. Please make sure he receives this before it is to late.**_

_** Sincerely,**_

___**Notch Steele"**_

"So this Notch Steele was my brother? And he hid me away to keep thee from harm." I said to myself.

"We're sorry we didn't give you this sooner, but we truly do love thee as a son" Apple said.

"I understand, but nothing shall change how I feel about thee. Thou shall always be thy mother and father" I said as I walked over and hugged Apple and Pumpkin.

"Thank thee for understanding. We just did not wish for thee to view us differently" Pumpkin said.

"You're welcome. I understand sacrifice when it is necessary" I replied.

"Oh! Who's thy friend there?" Apple asked as she noticed Sanguine behind me.

"That is thy newest recruit. I brought him along because he needs to see more than the inside of Canterlot" I replied.

"What is thy name, good knight?" Pumpkin asked him

"I am Sanguine Star. Tis' a pleasure to meet thy parents of my general" Sanguine replied.

"The pleasure is all ours" Pumpkin replied.

"Best be off now. Thy Princess only authorized a small break because of how devoted I am. Come along Sanguine" I said as I exited the room and went out the door.

He swiftly followed me out and I closed the door with my magic.

"Well, now we have to hunt for this Notch Steele lad" Sanguine said.

"Indeed. Thou arte in for a long journey" I said.

"English dude, English" Sanguine said.

"Sorry, I slipped into the past their" I said.

"Anyway, how are we supposed to find this guy anyway? There's no possible way to find him in the western countries without serious means of tracking and we can't jump back in time further because we could risk messing up the time stream" Sanguine said.

"Damn. You really thought that statement out" I said with a laugh.

"I was using critical thinking. Our best bet would be to return to our time and plan it all out from there" Sanguine said.

"You are rather helpful after all" I said with a grin and I cast the spell that would return us to the proper time and place.

When we reappeared in front of The Lunar Citadel, we were greeted by Grey Knight, Harold, and Midnight.

"Look at that, perfect timing" Midnight said.

"What makes it so perfect?" I asked.

"You were gone a whole minute, technically speaking. And while you were away, we acquired a Time Lord" Midnight said with a grin.

"I'm impressed. Why'd he show up?" I asked.

"He wanted to be a liaison between us and the Solars" Harold said.

"Like that was gonna happen" Grey Knight sneered.

"Hmmm…he may be useful. Lowest detention level, correct?" I asked.

"Of course, and the TARDIS is out in the gardens" Harold said.

"Good. If you gentlecolts will excuse me, I have an interrogation to be had" I said as I entered the castle.

I arrived in the lowest dungeons and found the cell with The Doctor in it and went inside.

"I told you fools earlier, I can't work as a spy" he said without looking up.

"Not something out of the ordinary, Doctor, but I have something else that requires your…knowledge" I said.

He looked up and realized who I was and said, "What could I possibly know what you want?"

"If you don't, then we can send you back in time to find out" I said.

He laughed and said, "You'd be willing to let me free and not have me not run away? What could you possibly want to know so badly?"

"I want to know what happened to my brother, Notch Steele, and what this 'great horror' he mentioned is" I said.

"Dear Celestia…it was your family with the prophecy…"

"So you know something" I said.

"Years upon years before even Discord ruled the land, there was another ruling Equestria, a far more powerful being, more powerful then Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis, and Sombra combined" The Doctor said.

"What was this being? And what was its title?" I asked with excitement.

"The King of Chaos" The Doctor said and I dropped to my knees while my entire body shivered.

"I know who he was, and who he is. I have to find my brother before its to late, please Doctor, help me find him"

(End Chapter 10)

Well, what did ya'll think, is this getting awesome or what? (Don't answer that)

Also, if you enjoyed this please feel free to leave any type of review (please no trolling) and check out my other story, The King of Chaos. It is my first masterpiece and is still being worked on but I updated it earlier today.

See ya after the next chapter, and don't forget to follow and favorite!


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Dark Night of Equestria**_

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**The Gathering of Alliances**_

I walked through the citadel with my mind trying to process everything that was going on. Between hearing that I have a brother, I have to fight a second war with Celestia, and now the knowledge that I'm destined to stop the King of Chaos, I feel like much more and I'll explode.

"General! I have an urgent request from the princess. She wishes to see you immediately" Harold said as he came up running.

"I will see to that. Do you have any idea why she wishes to see me?" I asked.

"No sir, but there is the vague chance that is has something to do with her appearance" Harold replied.

"Her appearance? Why would that be of concern?"

"Well, she's not totally Luna anymore..." He hinted.

"Ah...she's truly back, isn't she?" I asked.

"Yes sir" he said.

We began walking towards the throne room and while in travel, we found Sanguine, Gray Knight, Sonic Lightning, and Dusk Fang. They asked what we had done and how much if the past we had changed and questions like that.

"All in good time, my friends. However, I do believe Sanguine could fill you in" I said and they began questioning him.

When he finally got a second, Sanguine asked; "Why did you have them question me?"

"Simple. A good lieutenant should know how to handle pressure" I said and he grimaced which made me laugh along with the others.

"What's so funny?' Sanguine asked.

"You wanted a high place, and now you've got it, along with all the headache that comes with it" Harold said.

We entered the throne room and bowed without the slightest glance who was seated in the throne.

"Ah, my dear Dark Sword, how did your mission go?" The figure asked with the slightest touch of darkness in her voice.

I looked up and saw her as I remembered from one thousand years ago.

The flowing purple mane whirling around slowly with stars within it, the green eyes with cat like pupils, the razor sharp horn on her head, and the deep blue armor that had a crescent moon on it.

"Queen Moon. The mission was successful to a certain degree" I replied.

"That is good news, what is the full extent of your findings?" She asked.

"I am still uncertain, but there has been revelations of another threat greater than your sister" I replied.

"This is most interesting. Pray tell, what is so accurate about this revelation that you seem to forget thy purpose of traveling into the past?"

"That I do not wish to be heard openly, my Queen. It is a matter of more than just military concern"

"Very well, leave us for a short time" Nightmare Moon ordered and my lieutenants all walked out of the room.

"You can approach now that they ate gone" she said and I walked up and stood directly in front of her.

"Now, what is so troubling?"

"I discovered that Notch Steele was my brother and that he left me with another family to protect me from whatever monstrous thing was chasing him" I said.

"Interesting, but please continue"

"The note said that whatever was after him had killed our parents, and that there's a prophecy of sorts that says I will defeat this monster"

"Do you know what this monster is?" She asked.

"Not fully at first. I asked the Doctor and he said it is The King of Chaos"

Nightmare Moon's face went pail and she looked down for a moment before talking to me again.

"If this is true, then I suspect that you will need more information?"

"Yes my lady"

"The King of Chaos, the ruler of Equestria before even Discord was born during a time when many Alicorns still existed. The King of Chaos was a ruthless ruler but also a wise one. He punished rebels severely and criminals even worse than their crimes. He controlled his three children, Discord, Despair, and Destruction and wielded them as a sword and shield to keep out any invading forces. As sad as it is, he became ill one day and died without picking a successor to the throne, so the three spirits of chaos took over"

"But if he is dead, then how shall I fight him?"

"There was a prophecy of a new King of Chaos, and it became real just after my return. An Alicorn named Black Sword, who impressed all of us with his characteristics just like the elements, was indefinitely the new King of Chaos. However, the Nightmares corrupted him and made him an evil entity worse than even Sombra"

"Where did he go?" I asked

"That is the problem. He disappeared without a trace and hasn't been heard from since"

"So I have to fight the stallion that is pure evil and expect to win? I asked feeling slightly woozy.

"Yes, but on the bright side, we would stand much to gain if he dies"

"No offense...but how am i going to kill him?"

"There has to be a way Dark Sword, otherwise you wouldn't be destined to do it"

"I hope for all our sakes that you are right"

_**Third Person POV:**_

Rainbow Dash flew towards the library at top speed, nearly creating a sonic rainboom in her wake. As soon as she landed she burst into the library were the other four mares and Snowflake were gathered.

"Did you guys hear the news?" Rainbow exclaimed as she ran in.

"What's goin on sugarcube? Is there full out war?" Applejack asked.

"Are the Dark Nights invading?" Rarity asked.

"Is there a party that I'm missing?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"No, no, and umm...no? Anyway, the news is that the Dark Nights hit Canterlot two days ago"

"My goodness! What happened?" Rarity asked.

"They directly attacked the castle. Few casualties. But apparently that wasn't the main event"

"What do you mean?" Snowflake asked.

"While the Castle was under siege, Dark Sword himself took the asylum" Rainbow said excitedly.

"So Twilight is free?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, and apparently they let the rest of the occupants out as well. All the strange and messed up ponies went after the guards while Dark Sword took off with Twilight and her younger brother" Rainbow said.

"She has a YOUNGER brother?" Rarity asked.

"Not nearly as good looking as Shining, but apparently he was put in there for the use of extreme dark magic"

"I remember him. He wasn't even insane" Snowflake mumbled.

"So now what do we do?" Rainbow asked excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked

"Are we gonna help Sky or what?!" Rainbow asked boldly.

"I don't think I'd be very good at fighting..." Fluttershy said in her small voice.

"I would certainly help Sky, but what about his intentions?" Rarity asked.

"And what if he loses the war? We'd be thrown in jail as war criminals" Pinkie Pie added while her hair went straight.

"I can't just turn against Celestia. I love her and I don't even think all this is necessary" Snowflake said.

"I can't go fight a darn war. I have a farm and ma' family ta' look after" Applejack said.

"Fine! I'll be the one pony to help our friend while the rest of you sit back and enjoy the show!" Rainbow yelled.

"Don't be rash darling. You don't even know where to look for their base" Rarity pointed out.

"That doesn't matter! There has to be some way!" Rainbow screamed in frustration.

"Well, I may not be able to join you, but maybe we could try to talk some sense into them" Snowflake said.

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow asked.

"We know that their base is in the north somewhere near the Crystal Empire. I could try to talk some sense into Celestia while you locate their citadel and try to talk sense into them" Snowflake explained to Rainbow.

"Sure. That'll work. But I can't just take off" Rainbow said.

"I can suggest to Celestia that each of the elements should be seperated and placed under protection. Since the empire has less tall buildings, it would be the perfect place for you to have space to fly" Snowflake said.

"So that's the plan?" Rainbow asked.

"That just about sums it up, yeah"

"What do we do if the plan fails?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet"

"Now we're talking more my style" Rainbow said rubbing her two front hooves together.

_**Meanwhile in The EverFree Forest:**_

Sanguine landed in the ruins of the old castle and looked around for signs of shadows and dark magic. He didn't see any so he continued down into the ruins looking for signs of the beings he was looking for.

Eventually he came across some green goop and followed the trail into a large cavernous room filled with insect like creatures. They all turned to him and bared their fangs as they prepared to strike.

Sanguine pulled a rolled up scroll out of his saddlebag and said, "I am here on behalf of The Dark Nights and seek counsel with the Mighty Queen Chrysalis, ruler of the changelings"

The crowd of changelings parted as a much larger one with a green crown approached Sanguine.

"Is that so? Why should I listen to what you have to say?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"General Dark Sword has made a list and a set of terms and agreements should you aid us in the downfall of the Solar Guards and their ruler, Princess Celestia" Sanguine replied as he handed her the scroll.

She levitated the scroll and read the terms and agreements. When she was finished she stared down at Sanguine and said, "I will bring my forces at once. But, pray tell, where might I find this, Lunar Citadel?"

_**Harold Black's POV:**_

I approached the hills about a mile away from The Crystal Empire and searched for some caves. I saw one facing the empire and I slowly entered it with caution. As I expected, a blackish-purple mist slithered towards me and I heard a voice ask, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Harold Black, and I come on behalf of The Dark Nights who's leader respectfully requests your assistance in the downfall of The Solar Guards and their leader, Princess Celestia" I replied.

"Is that so? And what do I gain if I aid your little 'war effort'?" The swirling mass asked.

"I have here a full list of the terms and arrangements that you shall receive if you aid us" I replied as I took out a scroll.

The dark mass swirled around and formed into a black Unicorn with a red horn and a stained robe.

"Full control of The Crystal Empire AND assurances of peace between us? I may join your cause, but I shall need some time to think about it. Tell me, where might I find this, Luna Citadel?"

(End Chapter 11)

I hope you all enjoyed the latest update of this story and will continue to read it as I continue to update.

And once again I thank all of my followers, favorites, and the support of all my good friends who sent in :

Allenfairytale

Mintmaddog

Ice assassin Ace

Gear Switch

Harbinger-of-Script

Midnight Moon Here

Bloodshot111

Ultimoto the Great

And I thank all of my fans and followers who have made this story hit more than 2,850 views! (Last I checked. Lol)


End file.
